My Bestfriend's Girlfriend
by Jack316
Summary: Haruka Tenoh, an easy-going rich playgirl, hires Usagi Tsukino, the stripper she met at a stag party, to make her ex-girlfriend Setsuna Meioh jealous. Little does she know, Usagi Tsukino is actually her bestfriend Mamoru Chiba's secret girlfriend. ONGOING
1. Chapter 1

**My Bestfriend's Girlfriend**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes:** This is my second fanfiction and it happens to be another parody. Yes, it is a parody of the Filipino romantic-comedy film "My Bestfriend's Girlfriend" which starred Richard Gutierrez and Marian Rivera. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter and don't forget to put a review (if you want). I'll try my best to update every now and then. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not My Bestfriend's Girlfriend, the characters of Sailor Moon, and iPhone.

* * *

In a dance club, late at night, a tall handsome blonde woman approaches a pretty girl with long black hair and starts dancing with her.

A tall woman with long green hair, meanwhile, enters the same dance club minutes later and looks around the whole place. From afar, she sees the blonde woman dancing with another girl.

"Haruka!"

The green-haired woman tries her best to modulate her voice so that it will be heard amongst the crowd of dancers. The blonde woman, Haruka, still dancing with the pretty girl, turns her attention to the voice she heard. She sees the green-haired woman walking towards her direction.

"_Shit! It's Setsuna."_

Haruka tries hard to hide herself among the crowd of dancers. The pretty girl Haruka was dancing with also sees the green-haired woman approaching their direction.

"Is that your mom?"

"No…"

"Your aunt?"

"Uh… no."

"Your grandma?"

"No. Girlfriend."

"Oh… okay. So you're into older women?"

"Pretty much… I guess."

Haruka continues to dance with the pretty girl. The green-haired woman finds Haruka among the crowd of dancers and grabs her by the ear.

"Setsuna, that hurts. I want you to touch me gently."

"No."

Setsuna drags Haruka out of the dance club. Haruka's ear was all red and throbbing from Setsuna pulling her ear.

* * *

The next day, a loud ringing noise wakes Haruka up. She opens her eyes and quickly grabs her iPhone. With half-open eyes, she sees the reminder "Date With Setsuna 3PM". She looks at her clock and sees it's already 2:30PM.

"_Shit! I'm gonna be late."_

Haruka hurriedly rises from her bed and prepares herself for the date.

Haruka comes out of the house wearing all black – black leather jacket over black shirt and black pants. Her shoes are even black.

She quickly rides her favorite red motorbike and speeds away.

The maid comes out of the house carrying a helmet.

"Haruka! You forgot your helmet!"

She tries to chase Haruka but it was too late. Her speed was no match for Haruka's motorbike.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Bestfriend's Girlfriend**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes:** The setting of My Bestfriend's Girlfriend is in the Philippines so yes; the story will contain a lot of Filipino elements and references. It's basically going to be a Filipino romantic comedy/parody that happens to have Japanese anime characters. Questions, suggestions, violent reactions, and others? Let me know via reviews or via the magical PM system. With that said, hope y'all enjoy reading! And oh, thank you to those who have read this story and added this story their story alerts and favorites! I really appreciate the time you took to read this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Bestfriend's Girlfriend, the characters of Sailor Moon, and the lyrics of the song "Total Eclipse of the Heart".

* * *

**List of Filipino words and references you will encounter along the way:**

**Para** – it means "stop". You say this to the driver the moment you reach your destination. It's a word that magically stops public transportation vehicles like buses, jeepneys, and taxis. However, it doesn't work on designated No Loading/Unloading Zones.

**Jeepney **– a public transportation vehicle in the Philippines. Use Google to see what it looks like.

**Manong** – it is used to refer to or call on drivers of public transportations like buses, taxis, and jeepneys.

**Bantay **– literally means "guard" or "watcher". Some Filipinos opt to name their dogs "Bantay" because dogs guard/watch their houses from thieves.

**Ate **– an honorific commonly used for an older female relative. It can also be used to refer to female strangers, regardless of their age. Its Japanese counterpart is Onee-chan/Onee-san.

**Balisong **– also known as butterfly knife, fan knife, and _veinte y nueve_. It is a self-defense knife and pocket utility knife usually manufactured in the Philippine province of Batangas. Use Google to see what it looks like.

**Kuya **– an honorific commonly used for an older male relative. It can also be used to refer to male strangers, regardless of their age. Its Japanese counterpart is Onii-chan/Onii-san.

**Aling **- a title of familiar respect used with the first name of a woman. It's sort of similar to Miss or Mrs.

**Sari-sari store** – is a Filipino-style convenience store/retail store. They usually operate in the storekeeper's/store owner's own home. Sari-sari stores sell a variety of commodities like food, personal hygiene products, cleaning products, condiments, cigarettes, alcohol, LPG tanks, slippers, and others. Use Google to see what it looks like.

**Peso **– is the currency of the Philippines.

**Yema **– custard candy. It is commonly in the form of either a ball or a pyramid wrapped in cellophane. Use Google to see what it looks like.

* * *

A blonde woman with an _odango_ hairstyle, wearing pink T-shirt, blue jeans, and rubber shoes, walks out of her school campus together with her friends.

"The exam is so hard. I'm glad it's over." The blonde woman with an _odango_ hairstyle lets out a sigh of relief.

"I know right? At least it's Friday today and you all know what that means!" A woman with red hair says.

"Girls' night out!" The red-haired woman and a brown-haired woman shriek in unison.

"Hey Usagi. You wanna join us? We're going to a club. We met two hot guys on Facebook and we're going to meet them later on." A woman with brown hair calls the attention of the blonde woman with an _odango_ hairstyle.

"Yeah Usagi. Join us. It'll be our only way to treat ourselves after the exam!" The red-haired woman says.

"No thanks. I have no money. Besides, my mom's sick and I have to go home immediately." Usagi answers.

"Oh, okay. Hope your mom gets well soon." The brown-haired woman says to Usagi.

"See you next week, Usagi."

The brown-haired woman and the red-haired woman wave goodbye to Usagi and head off to Usagi's opposite direction.

"Bye guys! _I hope you two won't get raped._" Usagi said.

A passenger jeepney stops in front of Usagi. Usagi gets in the jeepney. The jeepney speeds away.

* * *

"_Para!_"

The jeepney Usagi is riding on still keeps going. The jeepney driver, in his 50s and wearing white T-shirt, green cargo pants, and slippers, is intoxicated by a song playing on the radio. It wasn't just any song. It was "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler. The song was at its powerful chorus. The radio's volume is near the maximum.

_And I need you now tonight__  
__And I need you more than ever__  
__And if you'll only hold me tight__  
__We'll be holding on forever__  
__And we'll only be making it right__  
__Cause we'll never be wrong together__  
__We can take it to the end of the line__  
__Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time__  
__I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark__  
__We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks__  
__I really need you tonight__  
__Forever's gonna start tonight__  
__Forever's gonna start tonight_

Usagi screams at the top of her lungs so that she can be heard by the jeepney driver.

"_PARA!_"

A male passenger knocks on the jeepney's ceiling.

"_Manong! Para!_"

Finally the jeepney driver wakes up from his trance-like experience thanks to the song. The jeepney driver hears the passengers saying "_Para_" and lowers the volume of his radio. The driver steps on the brake. This time, the jeepney Usagi is riding on stops. Usagi gets off the jeepney. Moments later, the jeepney speeds away, releasing a cloud of black smoke. Usagi breathes in the smoke, making her cough.

"_Tss… thank God I didn't get your plate number you rude jeepney driver!_"

* * *

It's around 4 in the afternoon. In order to go home, Usagi has to endure crossing an alley filled with unusual surprises. She takes a deep breath and starts entering the alley.

Along the way, she encounters a small brown male dog. The dog barks and growls at her.

"N-n-nice d-d-doggy…"

The dog corners Usagi to the wall. She shivers and sweats at the same time. A little boy around the age of 9, barefoot, wearing white tank top and yellow shorts, calls the attention of the dog.

"_Bantay_!"

The dog retreats and leaves Usagi alone. The little boy tries to approach Usagi.

"Hey! _Ate,_ are you okay? I'm sorry about my dog."

"…"

Usagi's face is pale as if she has seen a ghost. She clings hard to her bag.

"I-i-it's o-k-k-kay…"

Usagi slowly backs away and runs fast. The boy just turns his head to Usagi's direction.

* * *

Usagi stops to catch her breath. Not far from where she is standing are two guys playing cards seated facing each other at a wooden table. The first guy is a short guy around 5'1" in height with a mullet and a moustache. He wears black cotton shorts and a white tank top. He also has a really big beer belly. The other guy is taller and is around 5'6" tall. He is lean and muscular and younger than the first guy. He wears a blue basketball jersey and brown shorts. He also has a huge tiger tattoo on his left arm and a short hair dyed red. The tall guy stands up and throws his cards on the short guy's face. The short guy glares at the tall guy. He stands up, drops his cards on the table, and flips over the wooden table. Usagi witnessed what happened. She becomes shocked. The tall guy and the short guy stare at each other for a minute.

Usagi uses the opportunity to escape. She tiptoes and tries to avoid the two. When she kept a safe distance between her and the two guys, she starts walking as if nothing happened. The short guy taunts the tall guy. Suddenly, the tall guy gets a _balisong_ from his pocket. He opens the _balisong_ and starts lashing out on the shorter guy, trying to stab him. The short guy runs away and heads towards Usagi's direction. Usagi hears sounds of someone running. She turns around and sees the short guy running towards her. She panics. She becomes wide-eyed and her jaw drops. Behind the short guy is the tall guy with a _balisong_ in his hands. Usagi starts running as fast as she could. She manages to outrun the guys by a few meters. When Usagi reached a corner of the alley, she turns left and loses the short guy and the tall guy.

She runs faster and turns around to check whether or not she's still being chased by the two troublemakers. There was no sign of them. Usagi starts to slow down. Along the way, she bumps into a fat bald man around 6'2" tall. He is wearing denim jeans, black T-shirt, and red slippers. Usagi loses her balance and trips. Her butt lands on the ground. She also loses grip of her bag. The fat bald man stares right into Usagi's eyes.

"Kyaaaaaahhh!" Usagi shrilled.

"Usagi." The man said.

"Nooooooo! Please… don't… hurt… me!" Usagi begged the man.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" The man asked.

"Wait… oh it's you… _Kuya_ Berto! Thank God! How's… how's Mom?" Usagi tries her best to catch her breath.

"I visited her a while ago. She's doing fine."

Berto helps Usagi to make a stand. He also picks up Usagi's bag and gives it to her. Usagi wipes the dirt off her clothes.

"What happened to you, Usagi?"

"Long… story… I… d-dog… b-balisong… I thought I was about to die!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You be careful next time Usagi especially during the night. A lot of criminals and troublemakers hang out in our place."

"Yeah yeah _Kuya_. I'll be more careful… I hope."

"Anyway, I'm off. If you need anything, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks _Kuya_…"

Berto gives Usagi a few light pats on the shoulder and leaves. Usagi breathes a sigh of relief. She gets a pink handkerchief from her pocket and wipes the sweat off of her face.

* * *

After that, Usagi goes to _Aling_ Bebang's _sari-sari_ store.

"_Aling_ Bebang! One corned beef and two packs of instant noodles please."

_Aling_ Bebang, an elderly woman wearing a blue duster, gets one corned beef and two packs of instant noodles. She puts it in a blue plastic bag and hands it over to Usagi.

"That'll be fifty-one pesos." Aling Bebang said.

"Can you put it on my tab?" Usagi asked.

"Again?"

"Yeah… don't worry. I'll pay for it."

"Okay."

"Thanks _Aling_ Bebang!"

Usagi runs off and goes straight home.

* * *

Usagi enters their home. Their home is made mostly out of wood.

"Mom, I'm home."

Usagi checks her mom's medicine box. The box contains a few medicines.

"_Oh no. We're running out of medicine."_

A purple-haired woman in her late 40s wearing a red duster goes into the living room and welcomes Usagi with a hug and a kiss.

"How are you today, Usagi?"

"I'm fine Mom. _Sort of. I can't tell her about my misadventures today._ How about you?"

"I'm alright. My condition's improving."

"That's great Mom. Oh. Here. Don't forget to drink your medicine. By the way, where's Shingo?"

Usagi gives her mother some medicine.

"Shingo? He's in the kitchen. I think he's hungry."

Usagi gets an empty glass and fills it with water.

"Okay Mom. Here."

Usagi gives her mother the glass of water.

"Thanks."

Usagi goes to the kitchen.

"Shingo!"

Usagi sees Shingo seated at the wooden table on the kitchen. Shingo is around 12 years old, has short blonde hair, and is wearing sky blue T-shirt and orange shorts. He is tossing a small basketball between his hands. Usagi approaches Shingo.

"Shingo, _Ate_ has a surprise for you."

Usagi gets two pieces of _yemas_ from her bag.

"Ta-dah!"

Usagi tries to give the _yemas_ to Shingo but Shingo just ignores her. Shingo is fixated on tossing the small basketball between his hands.

"Shingo, _Ate_'s going to work for a while. Be good while I'm gone."

Usagi's eyes are filled with pity for her special brother. Usagi kisses Shingo on the cheek and places the _yemas_ on top of the table. She goes to the living room where her mom is.

"Mom, I forgot to tell you. Here."

Usagi hands over a blue plastic bag with a can of corned beef and two instant noodles to her mom. Her mom accepts it. Usagi's mom checks the contents of the plastic bag. Usagi goes inside her room to change her clothes.

"Mom, I bought corned beef and noodles for you. Will you be able to cook it?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay Mom."

Usagi comes out of her room wearing dark blue jeans and yellow T-shirt. She grabs her bags and kisses her mom goodbye.

"I'm off to work Mom. Bye."

"You take care."

"I will Mom."

"Usagi…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry if I'm being such a burden to you."

Usagi stares at her mom straight in the eyes.

"Mom, what are you talking about? You are not a burden. The important thing is for you to recover. Anyway mom, I'm off. Bye Shingo!"

Usagi walks out of the door.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Bestfriend's Girlfriend**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Notes: **Third chapter here. Guess who makes her guest appearance in this chapter. Unlike the previous chapter, this chapter will contain only a little bit of Filipino elements/references. If you haven't watched My Bestfriend's Girlfriend yet, then I encourage you to watch it. That'll give you a clue as to what movie I'm parodying. I think there's one uploaded on YouTube with subtitles in it. To those who have added this story to their story alerts, thank you! Anyway, have fun reading! Positive, negative, and in-depth reviews are all welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Bestfriend's Girlfriend, the characters of Sailor Moon, and Playstation Portable (PSP).

* * *

**List of Filipino words you will encounter along the way:**

**Mang **- a title of familiar respect used with the first name of a man. It's sort of similar to Mister.

**Yaya **– is used to refer to maids or nannies.

* * *

Setsuna comes out of her house wearing a black dress. She is being followed by her two maids. Setsuna gets her white purse from one of her maids.

Haruka, riding a red motorbike, enters the mansion of her girlfriend Setsuna.

"Good morning Sir!"

Setsuna's driver, a man in his late 40s, wearing a white short-sleeved button shirt, black pants, and black leather shoes, greets Haruka and closes the gate. For the nth time, he mistakes Haruka as a boy.

Haruka performs a "wheelie", a vehicle maneuver where the front wheel comes off the ground, on her motorbike before parking it on the driveway.

"I'm here." Haruka says.

"You're late." Setsuna says.

"I am?" Haruka raises her left eyebrow and gives Setsuna a teasing look.

Setsuna crosses her arms.

"Haruka, how the heck am I going to ride THAT [motorbike] wearing THIS [dress]?"

Haruka gets off her motorbike and approaches Setsuna. Setsuna notices Haruka wearing a black leather jacket over a black shirt, black pants, and black rubber shoes.

"And please, change your clothes. We're going on a recital and you're wearing THAT? You look like a delinquent." Setsuna is already pissed off.

"Delinquent? Me? What are you saying Setsuna?"

Haruka smirks and kisses Setsuna on the cheek.

"Dang, you look hot today." Haruka says to Setsuna.

Haruka squeezes Setsuna's butt. This startles Setsuna. The maids bear witness to what Haruka did to Setsuna. Setsuna slaps Haruka's hand.

"STOP IT!"

Haruka grins at Setsuna and kisses her on the cheek again.

"You know what? I don't want to go to the recital anymore. Let's stay here and have lots of fun. What do you say? Huh?"

Haruka grins and winks at Setsuna. Setsuna rolls her eyes. There's an awkward silence between Haruka and Setsuna. Seconds later, Haruka decides to break the ice.

"Are we gonna go or what?"

Setsuna stared angrily at Haruka for a moment. She then calls the attention of her driver.

"_Mang_ Dado, please get the car ready. Haruka and I will ride there."

"Yes Ma'am." _Mang_ Dado, the driver, replies.

"No way!" Haruka protests.

"Yes way." Setsuna said in a harsh tone.

"Setsuna…"

When it comes to the stubbornness game, between Setsuna and Haruka, Haruka always ends up defeated.

Setsuna approaches the maid.

"_Yaya_, kindly prepare Haruka's suit."

"Yes Ma'am." The maids go their way to get their jobs done.

"No way! I will not wear that! It's too itchy." Haruka objects.

Setsuna walks away and ignores Haruka.

"Argh!"

Haruka punches the wall.

* * *

Haruka and Setsuna are going down the stairs on the way to the recital. Haruka ends up wearing a suit anyway. She is wearing a grey suit with a black shirt and a black necktie. Setsuna clings onto Haruka's arm while they are going down the stairs. Haruka keeps on adjusting her necktie.

"_Tss… if only Setsuna hadn't tied it too tightly…_"

Along the way, Haruka and Setsuna meet their friends. One was male, wearing black-rimmed glasses and a long-sleeved white button shirt, while the other one is female, wearing a black dress.

"Setsuna, Haruka, glad you were able to make it." The male friend said.

"Nice suit by the way, Haruka" The female friend said.

"I agree." The male friend said.

Haruka forces a smile.

"Come, I'll introduce you to my friends." The female friend invited Haruka and Setsuna to come with them.

"See, I told you. You look good in that suit." Setsuna says to Haruka.

"Tss…" Haruka turns her head away from Setsuna and rolls her eyes.

* * *

A beautiful woman with wavy aquamarine hair, wearing a black gown, plays the violin on the stage. She is surrounded by people, all of whom are wearing formal dresses and suits. Among those people are Haruka and Setsuna. They are seated in the front row. While Setsuna is enjoying the music being played by the violinist, Haruka is busy playing a game in her white Playstation Portable (PSP).

"YES! YES!" Haruka shouts out loud, interrupting the violinist and turning all of the people's attention to her.

Everyone in the room stares at Haruka, including her girlfriend Setsuna. Haruka looks back at Setsuna and clears her throat. She hides her Playstation Portable in her suit.

"Yes… you're really good. Bravo. Bravo!" Haruka stands up, claps her hands, and praises the violinist. Everyone follows her lead. They too gave the violinist a round of applause.

The applause wanes and the violinist continues playing. Haruka gets her Playstation Portable from her suit and resumes her game. But before she can play, Setsuna confiscates her Playstation Portable. Setsuna gives Haruka an evil look. Haruka crosses her arms.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Bestfriend's Girlfriend**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Notes:** Fourth chapter up! If you've made it this far reading, thank you. You're actually a chapter away from witnessing Usagi and Haruka's first meeting. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Anyway, have fun reading and hope y'all enjoy this chapter. If you have something to say or suggest, then don't hesitate to write a review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Bestfriend's Girlfriend, the characters of Sailor Moon, Playstation Portable (PSP), and the characters and move sets of the game WWE Smackdown VS. RAW.

* * *

**List of Filipino words you will encounter along the way:**

**Kuya **– an honorific commonly used for an older male relative. It can also be used to refer to male strangers, regardless of their age. Its Japanese counterpart is Onii-chan/Onii-san.

* * *

It's night. In a bar, Usagi, wearing red T-shirt, mini skirt, black stockings, and high heels, is carrying a huge tray with six bottles of beer in it. Usagi approaches three male customers. She places the tray on the table and serves them six bottles of beer. As Usagi was removing the crowns from the bottles one by one, one of the drunken male customers touches Usagi's breasts. Usagi, furious, slaps the customer on the face.

"Hey, what was that for?" The customer says.

"You touched my boobs you dirty old man!" Usagi says.

"Are you kidding me? You call those boobs? You're flat as board!" The customer says in a sarcastic manner and laughs out loud.

"Why you!"

Usagi gets one beer bottle and pours beer over the customer's head. She slams the beer bottle on the table and walks away. The customer tries to attack Usagi but his friends were quick to stop him.

"Dude, that's enough!" The first friend said.

"Yeah dude, don't make a scene. It's embarrassing." The second friend said.

"I don't care! That bitch humiliated me in front of people! Who does she think she is?" The customer tries his best to attack Usagi but his friends use all their strength to get him out of Usagi's way.

"Enough dude. Calm down."

Usagi's friend, a scantily-dressed woman with long blond hair tied in a red ribbon, witnessed the whole thing. Usagi approaches her friend. Her friend scolds her.

"Usagi! What the heck was that?"

"Minako, you saw it. He sexually harassed me!" Usagi defends herself.

"So what? It's a part of our job. You just can't treat the customers like that." Minako lectures Usagi.

Usagi just rolls her eyes.

"You know what Usagi, you're lucky the manager didn't see you. You could've gotten yourself fired!"

Usagi crosses her arms.

* * *

Haruka yawns at the violinist's performance. She taps Setsuna's left shoulder. Setsuna turns her attention to Haruka.

"What?"

"Setsuna, I… uhm... my stomach's not feeling well…"

Haruka holds her abdomen and fakes a stomach ache.

"…I think I need to go take a dump."

Setsuna slaps Haruka's shoulder.

"That hurts Setsuna."

"Haruka! Watch your language. Could you say something more subtle than what you've said earlier?"

"What? I just said I need to go take a dump." Haruka raises her eyebrows.

"No need to reiterate. Okay. Go ahead."

Haruka stands up and leaves Setsuna.

"_Tss… that was easy. Glad I'm out of that hell hole._"

Haruka decides to explore the mansion where the recital was held. Along the way, she removes her necktie and puts it on her pocket. She also removes her suit's coat and then puts it over her left shoulder. There was a huge smile on her face - a smile that reflects ephemeral liberation from Setsuna's clutch.

While exploring, Haruka happens to pass by a room near the stairs. Inside the room, she sees a little boy, wearing a red long-sleeved button shirt, black slacks, and leather shoes, playing a game on his blue Playstation Portable. Haruka looks to her left and to her right.

"_Alright. Setsuna's not here. Now's my chance._"

She enters the room and approaches the little boy.

* * *

"Minako, do you know any part-time jobs I can apply for?"

"Ho ho ho! I can't believe you're interested. You came at the right place at the right time, Usagi! Right after our shift, I got a part-time job. Wanna join?" Minako suddenly becomes energetic upon hearing Usagi's interest in a part-time job.

"Sure. But what is that part-time job you're talking about?"

"Stag party."

"S-s-stag party?"

"Yup! All you have to do is wear sexy clothing and do sexy dance. Simple as that!" Minako tries hard to convince Usagi as if she's selling a product to her.

"Yeah I know Minako, but I can't stand that kind of job. It's difficult for me."

"What are you talking about, Usagi? It's easy as one, two, three! And besides, no one will touch you. Oh yeah, Makoto will be joining us, right Makoto?"

Makoto, a tall scantily-dressed brown-haired woman whose hair is in a ponytail, happens to pass by Minako and Usagi. Minako taps Makoto's shoulder. Makoto turns around to face Minako.

"You're going to join us later right, Makoto?"

"Yeah." Makoto replies.

"Did you bring our costumes?"

"Of course! I'm always ready for any occasion!"

"We already have costumes. What do you say, Usagi? Come on! Let's go!" Minako is still trying hard to persuade Usagi.

"No thanks. I can't."

* * *

Setsuna passes by the room near the stairs and sees Haruka with a little boy sitting on her lap. The boy is playing a game on his Playstation Portable and Haruka is coaching him while playing.

"Undertaker's groggy! Now's your chance to Pedigree him!" Haruka says to the little boy.

The boy presses buttons on his Playstation Portable.

"Now pin Undertaker!"

The boy presses the circle button on his Playstation Portable. Haruka and the boy counts together.

"1… 2… 3… YEAH!"

Haruka and the boy do a high five. Setsuna clears her throat.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Haruka turns her head to Setsuna.

"Setsuna… is the recital over?"

"Yeah. Let's go?"

Haruka nods and then looks at the boy. They do a parting high five and fist bump.

"That was fun, _Kuya_. Let's play like this again next time." The boy mistakes Haruka as a guy.

"Sure. Next time, I'll bring my PSP. Let's have a match together. What'd you say?"

"That'll be fun!"

Haruka lifts the boy up and gets him off her lap.

"Goodbye little dude."

"Bye _Kuya_!"

Haruka stands up, gets her coat, and leaves with Setsuna.

* * *

"Minako, you have to understand. Usagi respects her boyfriend so much that's why she doesn't want to join us in our job." Makoto says to Minako.

"Yeah right. She has a boyfriend but where is he? He's in the U.S. We don't even know if he's coming back or not! He doesn't even remember to call Usagi. Right Usagi? You know that too Makoto. Don't deny it." Minako said.

"Somehow, you have a point." Makoto agrees with what Minako said.

"You know what Usagi, don't let the opportunity pass. Your mom is sick, right? You need money to buy medicine. In this bad economy, you won't be able to earn the money you get from this in another job. It's easy. You're just going to dance."

"B-b-but… you don't understand Minako. I'm not a dancer…"

"Is that your only problem? We have Makoto here to teach you!"

"Yeah Usagi. Dancing is simple. I'll teach you how to do a killer sexy dance later." Makoto assures Usagi.

Usagi sighs. "Well, I guess there's nothing bad trying. How much money will I earn from that job anyway?"

Minako and Makoto laugh out loud. Minako whispers the amount on Usagi's ears. Usagi's eyes widen as Minako was whispering to her.

"No way!" Usagi shouts.

"So what do you say now?" Minako asks.

"Okay, I'll join you."

"That's the spirit Usagi!" Makoto pats Usagi's back.

Minako and Makoto do a high five.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Bestfriend's Girlfriend**

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Notes:** Fifth chapter here. This is the chapter where Haruka gets to meet Usagi for the first time. Hope y'all enjoy reading and stay tuned for further updates. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Bestfriend's Girlfriend, the characters of Sailor Moon, and the lyrics of the song "Sexyback".

* * *

In a condo unit, a group of men of consisting of 10 members, are having fun watching their friend chugging beer on a beer bong. The guy who's chugging beer is a blonde man wearing a black short-sleeved button shirt, white pants, and rubber shoes. Minutes later, he stops chugging beer and stands up.

"I can't do it anymore! I'm drunk."

A guy wearing a checkered button shirt, jeans, and rubber shoes approaches him.

"Motoki, I know why you're getting married."

"Why?" Motoki asks.

"So that you can hurry up and do extramarital affairs!"

Motoki laughs. "Good one man."

Another man with an unkempt medium-length brown hair, wearing white T-shirt, jeans, and rubber shoes, approaches Motoki.

"Dude, where are the girls? This is supposed to be a stag party right?"

"I don't know Yuuichiro. They were supposed to be here moments ago."

Motoki looks at his watch. The doorbell rings.

"They're here!"

Yuuichiro rushes to open the door. "Move, move!"

Yuuichiro partly opens the door and peeks outside. He closes the door and laughs out loud.

"She's so fair!"

The men howl like wolves. Yuuichiro opens the door again and takes a peek outside. After that, he closes the door.

"So big."

Yuuichiro finally opens the door. Haruka, wearing a blue long-sleeved button shirt, black pants, and rubber shoes, enters the room. She is carrying two boxes of pizza.

"SURPRISE!"

The men become disappointed.

"Oh it's just you Haruka."

"Huh? Who were you expecting? Anyway, I got a surprise for you guys."

Haruka lifts the pizza boxes up high.

"TADAH!"

The guys cheer. Haruka places the pizza boxes on a nearby table. She high fives with the guys one by one then after that, she approaches Motoki.

"Motoki! Are you really sure you're getting married?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Condolence bro!"

Haruka hugs Motoki.

"Haruka!" Yuuichiro approaches Haruka. "I thought Setsuna doesn't want you to come here?"

"Me? I can't miss these things!"

"Don't worry dude. We won't tell her." A man says out of nowhere.

Haruka laughs out loud. "Speaking of which, where are the girls? What time is it already?" Haruka looks at her watch.

The door bell rings.

"Here they are. ATTACK!" Yuuichiro again, rushes to the door and opens it.

The men, including Haruka, cheer.

"Come in!" One of the guys shouts.

Minako and Makoto enter the room. They are wearing red mini-skirt, black tube top, and high heels. Minako is holding a whisk on her right hand. Makoto, on the other hand, is holding a cake icer and a metal bowl.

"Hi! Did you guys order for room service?" Minako says.

The guys cheer.

"YES! YES!" Haruka shouts.

"Just a minute. We're bringing your order." Makoto gets out of the room. Minako follows her.

The guys cheer once more. They whistle and howl like wolves.

"Hurry up!" One guy shouts.

"Dude, turn off the lights." Yuuichiro says to the group. The guys hurry up and switch the lights off.

"Here it comes!" Haruka shouts.

Minako and Makoto drag a giant cake prop inside the room. Inside the giant cake prop is Usagi wearing a bridal gown. She is drinking a bottle of liquor.

"Usagi, are you ready?" Makoto asks Usagi.

Usagi makes funny faces while drinking alcohol.

"Usagi, are you ready?" Makoto repeats what she said.

Usagi stops drinking and puts down the now empty bottle of liquor.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

There is hesitation on Usagi's face.

"Turn the music on!" Someone shouts.

Justin Timberlake's "Sexyback" starts playing on the background.

_I'm bringing sexy back__  
__Them other boys don't know how to act__  
__I think you're special, what's behind your back?__  
__So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

Makoto and Minako start dancing. Minutes later, they start removing the top layer of the huge cake prop. Usagi is nervous.

"The top is off!" Haruka shouts.

Usagi's hand, holding a bouquet of flowers, shows up from the giant cake prop and throws the bouquet to Haruka and Motoki's direction. The flower bouquet lands on Motoki's feet.

"Dude, pick that up!" Haruka says to Motoki.

Usagi's hand once again shows up, making seductive gestures. Minako and Makoto start dismantling the giant cake prop.

"Here's the main event!" Haruka says.

Usagi, wearing a white bridal gown, a veil, long white gloves, and white high heels, slowly reveals herself. She has a noticeable blonde _odango_ hairstyle under the veil. Usagi swings her hips left and right and raises her arms up in the air. She starts doing a wobbly sexy dance. She trips while dancing. The guys laugh at her but she ignores it. Minako and Makoto help her make a stand.

Makoto approaches Usagi. "Usagi, are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Usagi says.

"You see that guy?" Makoto points to the direction of Haruka and Motoki. Usagi turns her attention to Haruka and Motoki.

"Which one?"

"The blonde guy. He's the groom. Approach him."

"That one?" Usagi points at the direction of Haruka.

Makoto thinks Usagi is pointing at the direction of Motoki and nods. "Yes Usagi. That one."

"Dude, I forgot my cellphone." Motoki excuses himself and leaves Haruka's side.

"Hey, come back here. You don't want to miss these things." Haruka says to Motoki.

Motoki turns his head to Haruka. "I will. Later."

Haruka watches Motoki leave. Usagi approaches Haruka thinking she's the groom. Usagi starts dancing in front of Haruka. Haruka turns her head and sees Usagi dancing in front of her. Haruka grins and starts grinding with Usagi. Meanwhile, Makoto and Minako are having a conversation about Usagi.

"I think Usagi is already drunk." Makoto says.

"You gave her alcohol?" Minako says.

"Yeah… I told her it'll boost her confidence. We only had an hour to practice so I doubt she can pull off a sexy dance."

"Mako! Usagi doesn't drink."

"I know but it's the only way to make her look less awkward. I mean look at Usagi now…"

Minako and Makoto turn their attention to Usagi. Usagi is wobbling while grinding with Haruka.

"What kind of dance is that? Could you dance better?" Haruka says to Usagi in a sarcastic tone.

Usagi removes her veil and her gloves. She places her hands on Haruka's chest and feels two lumps on Haruka's chest. Usagi's face becomes all red.

"_Th-th-this guy's a woman? No… I-i-it can't be._"

Usagi removes her hands from Haruka's chest.

"What's wrong? Dance some more!" Haruka demands.

"_No way, I must be too drunk._"

Usagi starts grinding with Haruka once more. Haruka's friends use their cellphones to film Haruka and Usagi while they're grinding with each other. Moments later, Haruka cups Usagi's face and starts kissing Usagi. Usagi struggles and when she had her chance to break free, she slaps Haruka on the face.

"Why did you slap me?" Haruka said to Usagi.

"I got into this job because they said I will not be touched. Do you think I'm cheap?"

"That's the reason why we paid you. What's this drama?"

"You know what? You may be a handsome but you're a pervert!"

Usagi spits on Haruka's face and runs towards the door. Haruka gets a handkerchief from her pocket and wipes off Usagi's spit on her face.

"Guys… we apologize on behalf of our friend." Minako says.

"Yeah guys… sorry." Makoto says.

Minako and Makoto, embarrassed, quickly follow Usagi and leave. Haruka, furious, rushes to the door and shouts at the girls.

"You know what, you girls are useless!"

Motoki and Yuuichiro pull Haruka away from the door. The door closes on its own.

"That's enough dude. They already apologized."

"I'll show no mercy the next time I see that girl!"

Usagi hears from the outside what Haruka said. Usagi feels anger rushing through her veins. She races to the door and opens it. The door hits Haruka's side. Haruka puts her hands on her side as she silently agonizes in pain. Usagi approaches Haruka.

"What did you say?"

Minako and Makoto hold Usagi's arms trying to pull her away from Haruka. "Calm down Usagi."

"What did you say?" Usagi tries to provoke Haruka into a fight.

The pain in Haruka's side subsides. Haruka now removes her hands from her side.

"What now?" Haruka says.

"You haven't paid us yet! Where's our talent fee?"

"Talent fee?"

"Yes!"

Motoki gets money from his black leather wallet. "Here."

Haruka grabs the money from Motoki. "Let me have that Motoki."

Haruka raises the money high in the air and puts it in front of Usagi's face.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Haruka throws the money on the floor. "Pick it up."

Usagi looks at everyone and then picks the money up from the floor. Usagi turns her attention to Haruka again.

"You really want to challenge me to a fight huh?" Usagi says in an arrogant tone, putting the money against Haruka's face. Haruka, with a teasing look on her face, just stares at Usagi.

"That's enough Usagi." Minako says.

Usagi steps on Haruka's left foot.

"OWWWWWW!" Haruka screams in agony.

Usagi, Minako, and Makoto, quickly backs away and leaves.

* * *

A handsome man with black hair, wearing brown jacket over a black button shirt and denim jeans, is walking together with Haruka in the airport lobby. The man is a few inches taller than Haruka and is carrying a black luggage and a few paper bags. Haruka, wearing a white long-sleeved button shirt, jeans, and rubber shoes, is carrying a blue backpack and a few paper bags.

"You're really amazing Haruka. You even picked me up in the airport."

"Mamoru, I'm different. Your friend here has a VIP pass."

Mamoru notices Haruka's hobbling walk.

"Wait, Haruka, why are you hobbling? What happened?"

"I had an accident at Motoki's stag party."

"Stag party? Don't tell me you volunteered to be a stripper in Motoki's stag party?"

"In your dreams."

Mamoru laughs.

"Just kidding. But seriously, does Setsuna know you went to a stag party?"

"Tss… who said that Setsuna knew that I went there?"

"Dude, you're gonna be dead meat when Setsuna finds out about it. You know what Haruka, you should behave."

"Dude, tell me those things when you already have a girlfriend."

Mamoru laughs.

"Who told you that I don't have a girlfriend?"

Haruka becomes wide-eyed.

"You have a girlfriend? Who's she?"

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Bestfriend's Girlfriend**

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Notes:** Sixth chapter here. Filipino words ahead! Read them before proceeding to read the story. Again, to those who added this chapter to their story alerts and favorites, thank you very much. Thanks for taking the time to read the story. Have fun reading and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Bestfriend's Girlfriend, the characters of Sailor Moon, Facebook, and the definition of ADHD copied straight from Wikipedia.

* * *

**List of Filipino words you will encounter along the way:**

**Tita **– Filipino word for "aunt" or "auntie". In this story, Setsuna uses "Tita" to refer to Haruka's mom instead of "Ma'am" or "Mrs. Tenoh". This means that Haruka's mom is okay with Haruka having a girlfriend and that Setsuna gets along very well with Haruka's mom.

* * *

Usagi's mom, wearing a white duster, and Minako, still scantily-dressed, are seated at the dining table. Usagi, wearing green T-shirt and jeans, gets a pack of medicine from her bag and hands it over to her mom.

"Mom, here's your medicine. It's good for two weeks. There's no reason for you to be sick anymore."

Usagi also gets her pink leather wallet from her bag. She opens her wallet and gets money from it. She hands the money over to her mom.

"And oh… here Mom."

Usagi's mom is all wide-eyed.

"Where did you get this money, Usagi?"

Usagi and Minako stare at each other. There is an awkward silence between them.

"Uh… I got a part-time job Mom." Usagi says.

"Part-time job? What kind?"

Minako stands up.

"Uhm… I asked her to…. uh… sell cake. Yes, cake. She was able to sell it so there you go… she has lots of money."

Usagi gives Minako a threatening look in the eyes. Minako just grins.

"What kind of cake?" Usagi's mom asks.

"It's a big, delicious cake. People loved it so they ordered lots of it. Thanks to that, Usagi was able to get a big cut from the total earnings." Minako answers.

"Thank you Minako."

"Of course Mommy. Anything for you!" Minako sits down again. "You know what Mommy, I have another job for Usagi. But it seems like Usagi doesn't want to go. It's such a waste."

Usagi pinches Minako's right ear.

"You are so talkative!" Usagi says to Minako.

Minako just gives Usagi a trembling smile. Usagi lets go of Minako's ear.

"Uh… mom. I'm going to school. Bye."

Usagi kisses her mom on the cheek.

"You take care, Usagi."

"Sure Mom."

"Minako, take care of Mom. I'll go now."

Usagi grabs her books and her bag.

"Bye Usagi!" Minako says.

"Bye." Usagi says.

Usagi leaves the house.

* * *

Haruka, wearing a short-sleeved black button shirt and jeans, goes down the stairs and into the living room. She sees her mom lying on the white leather couch, holding a glass filled with red wine. Haruka's mom is a blonde woman in her 50s with medium-length hair. She is wearing a blue silk robe. Beside her is a small white table made of marble. On top of that table is a bottle of red wine and a bottle of isopropyl alcohol. Haruka grabs the wine glass from her mom's hand.

"Mom, you've been drinking all day."

"Give that back darling. Can't you see I'm washing all my problems away?"

"You're thinking about Dad again, aren't you?"

"I don't give a damn about that bastard and that whore of his. Give me my drink, Haruka."

Haruka grabs the bottle of isopropyl alcohol from the table beside her mom. She gives the bottle of isopropyl alcohol to her mom.

"Here mom. This is more effective."

Haruka walks away with her mom's wine glass.

"Haruka, give me my drink back!" Haruka's mom just sighs. She puts the isopropyl alcohol back on the marble table.

The doorbell rings. The maid rushes and opens the door. She sees Setsuna. Setsuna is wearing a blue dress and holding a white purse.

"Ma'am, it's Miss Setsuna."

The maid informs Haruka's mom about Setsuna's presence and lets Setsuna in. The maid walks away. Setsuna sees Haruka's mom lying on the couch and approaches her. Haruka's mom, in turn, sees Setsuna walking towards her.

"Setsuna. It's you darling!"

"Hi _Tita_. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm good."

"You want to drink?" Haruka's mom, still lying on the couch, gets the bottle of red wine and raises it up to offer to Setsuna.

"No thanks _Tita_."

Haruka's mom puts the bottle of red wine back on top of the table. Haruka comes back to the living room. She sees Setsuna and approaches her.

"Setsuna, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

"Okay sure. Right this way."

Haruka goes upstairs. Setsuna follows her.

* * *

"Setsuna, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you want to have fun?"

Haruka gives Setsuna a teasing look. Setsuna rolls her eyes and slaps Haruka right on the face.

"What did I do now?"

"I've had enough Haruka. I know what you did during the stag party."

"Setsuna, I was just having fun."

"Having fun? Well here."

Setsuna pulls off the necklace she is wearing and shoves it right on Haruka's chest. Haruka grabs the necklace and looks at it. It was the golden necklace she gave Setsuna during their first anniversary as a couple.

"Now, you can have all the good times you want!" Setsuna shouts at Haruka.

Setsuna walks away and leaves Haruka. Haruka, with a sad look on her face, watches Setsuna leave.

* * *

"**Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder** is a developmental disorder characterized primarily by 'the co-existence of attentional problems and hyperactivity, with each behavior occurring infrequently alone' and symptoms starting before seven years of age.'"

Usagi's professor, a man in his 60s, is giving the class a lecture about ADHD. Every word that comes out of his mouth seems like a lullaby. Usagi can feel her eyelids getting heavy. Her vision is blurred and her consciousness is about to drift away. Before Usagi could fully close her eyes, her male seatmate taps her shoulder.

"Usagi… wake up…"

Usagi's eyes are still heavy. This time, her seatmate resorts to shaking her.

"Usagi… the professor is looking at you…"

Usagi feels a sudden jolt of energy and wakes up. The bell rings.

"Okay, class dismissed." The professor says.

One by one, Usagi's classmates exit the room. Usagi fixes her things and approaches her professor.

"Uh… sir…"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry for sleeping in your class."

"That's okay Miss Tsukino. Just prove to me that you can catch up with the lessons."

"Uh… by the way sir, I would like to seek help regarding my thesis."

"Okay."

Usagi gets a ream of paper from her bag and shows it to the professor.

* * *

While Usagi is going down the stairs from her school building to the school's quadrangle, she hears a familiar voice calling out her name.

"Usako!"

Usagi turns to the direction where the voice was coming from and sees Mamoru. Mamoru is wearing a white short-sleeved button shirt, jeans, and rubber shoes. He also brought his red sports car along with him.

"Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru waves at Usagi. Usagi rushes to go down the stairs. Along the way, her foot misses a step and ends up losing her balance. She stumbles and rolls down from the stairs to the concrete pavement. Everyone stares at Usagi. Usagi just grins, makes a stand, and sweeps the dirt off of her clothes. She also picks her things up. Mamoru puts his palm on to his face and sweat drops. Usagi walks towards Mamoru. Mamoru and Usagi hug each other.

"Are you okay Usako?" Mamoru said with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm okay. Still in one piece, I guess. When did you arrive?"

"Just yesterday."

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course!"

Mamoru and Usagi hug once more. The second hug is tighter than the first one. Mamoru and Usagi look at each other straight in the eye.

"You know what? It would be better if we eat first." Mamoru says.

"That's a good idea, Mamo-chan!" Usagi agrees.

Mamoru opens the door of his red car for Usagi. Usagi hops into the front seat of Mamoru's car. Mamoru closes the car's door. Mamoru, in turn, hops in to his car's driver seat and closes the door. Mamoru starts the car and they drive to a nearby restaurant.

* * *

In a restaurant, Usagi and Mamoru are seated at a table, facing each other.

"You've been in America for so long. I was worried you forgot about me." Usagi says to Mamoru.

"No way. Why would I forget you?" Mamoru answers.

"Well… there's the fact that you always fail to call me… and you never write me letters or even send me an e-mail. I also made a Facebook account but you never added me as a friend."

"Sorry about that Usako… it's just that I was so busy with a lot of things lately. I'll make it up to you next time I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"How's your mom by the way? Did you tell her about us already?"

"…" Mamoru looks away and pretends not to hear Usagi.

"Hello? Earth to Mamo-chan?"

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

Usagi crosses her arms, pouts her lips, and turns away from Mamoru.

"Uhmm… I… uhmm… I'm sorry Usako. I haven't told her yet. I'm still looking for the right time to tell her. Hey, why are you sad?"

Mamoru tries to touch Usagi's hands but Usagi resists by turning away from Mamoru. Usagi still has her arms crossed and there is a sad look on her face. An awkward silence surrounds Mamoru and Usagi. Suddenly, the waiter arrives. The waiter is carrying a huge tray with food and drinks in it. Mamoru and Usagi both ordered a beef teriyaki meal and two glasses of lemon iced tea.

"Sir, Ma'am, here's your order."

One by one, the waiter serves the food and drinks Mamoru and Usagi ordered.

"Will there be anything else, Sir, Ma'am?" The waiter asks Usagi and Mamoru.

"No more." Mamoru replies.

"Okay. Enjoy your meal!" The waiter says with a smile on his face.

The waiter walks away, carrying the now empty tray. Usagi stares at Mamoru and rolls her eyes. She then grabs the spoon and the fork. Usagi stuffs her mouth with food and swallows the food like a snake devouring its prey. She also chugs the iced tea and afterwards slams the glass on the table. Mamoru, watching Usagi eat, just sweatdrops. He decides to talk to Usagi once again after she finishes eating.

"Hmm… how about this? I'm going to introduce you to my bestfriend instead! I'll bring her to your bar tonight. Is that okay with you?"

Usagi becomes wide-eyed.

"H-h-her? You mean your bestfriend is a girl?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong about that?"

"Are you sure your relationship with your so-called bestfriend is only 'bestfriends' or is there something more? Don't tell me you're two-timing!"

Mamoru laughs out loud.

"Relax Usako. My bestfriend is a lesbian. Our relationship is more like between brothers… even if she's a girl."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay I trust you Mamo-chan! I can't wait to meet that bestfriend of yours."

Usagi hugs Mamoru.

"Usako, are you still mad?"

"Why would I be mad? The food is awesome! Thanks Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru sweatdrops.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Bestfriend's Girlfriend**

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Notes:** Seventh chapter up! Added a new book cover for this story. The book cover was ripped off from the original movie poster and yes, I did steal an image of Usagi and Haruka from Google images. Hey, it's the internet and besides, I don't really know how to draw. My apologies for being a thief. Anyway, have fun reading this next chapter! Stay tuned for more chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Bestfriend's Girlfriend and the characters of Sailor Moon. I also do not own the image of Haruka and Usagi in that book cover I made. I do not and will never intend to use the ones mentioned above to gain profit. This is just for fun.

* * *

Haruka, wearing a white long-sleeved button shirt with vertical stripes, jeans, and rubber shoes, and Mamoru, wearing a gray long-sleeved button shirt, jeans, and rubber shoes, are inside Mamoru's red sports car. Haruka is seated in the front seat while Mamoru is driving. Haruka is talking to someone on her cellphone.

"Damn you Motoki! Why did you tell Setsuna?"

"Sorry Haruka. I slipped. Your girlfriend surpasses the military intelligence when it comes to investigation skills. It's a good thing I didn't show her your video."

"Video? What video?"

Motoki laughs. "Dude! You already have a sex scandal!"

"Dude, you better delete that!"

Motoki does an evil laugh. "Delete huh? Here's for you."

Motoki hits the send button on his cellphone.

"Dude, what video is that? Let me see!" Mamoru says.

"Nothing dude. It was recorded during the stag party." Haruka says.

Mamoru laughs. "Tsk. No wonder Setsuna broke up with you. You're really an asshole."

"Dude, she was still hot-tempered that time. I can still get her. Just wait. We'll be back together."

"By the way Haruka, when I introduce Usagi to you, don't be so arrogant okay? If not, I'll beat you up into a bloody pulp."

"Dude, I might even steal her from you."

"Don't do that."

Mamoru and Haruka laugh. Haruka's cellphone rings. Haruka opens the video file Motoki had sent to her cellphone. After getting a glimpse of her video, she closes the video right away.

"Motoki is really crazy." Haruka just rolls her eyes.

Mamoru attempts to grab Haruka's cellphone using his right hand. Mamoru's left hand is on the steering wheel. Haruka maintains a firm grip on her cellphone so Mamoru was unable to grab it. Mamoru attempts to grab Haruka's cellphone the second time around. They do a cellphone tug-of-war.

"Let me see it!" Mamoru insists, pulling Haruka's cellphone towards his side.

"Wait! Wait! We might get in an accident!" Haruka protests, pulling her cellphone towards her side.

"Just let me see."

"Later!"

Mamoru lets go of Haruka's cellphone. Haruka keeps her cellphone in her pocket.

"You promised Haruka. You will show that to me later."

"Yeah yeah Mamoru. You might get envious because I get hotter chicks than you do."

Haruka and Mamoru laugh. Mamoru parks the car near the bar where Usagi works.

* * *

The bouncer, a tall brawny man wearing all black, lets Haruka and Mamoru in the bar where Usagi works. The bar is poorly-lit with only the colorful stage lights and some dim yellow lights illuminating the whole place. Mostly male customers hang out in this place to watch scantily-dressed women dancing on the stage. Among those scantily-dressed women are Minako and Makoto. Minako is doing a pole dance while Makoto is dancing on the stage together with other women. Mamoru and Haruka, upon entering the bar, are greeted by a flamboyant gay man wearing women's clothes and heavy makeup.

"Oh! So handsome!"

The gay man startles Mamoru and Haruka. Mamoru and Haruka ignore the gay man. The gay man leaves them alone.

"Why do we have to meet your girlfriend in this kind of place?" Haruka asks.

"Dude, this is where she works." Mamoru answers.

"What exactly is her job?"

"She's a waitress."

"Oh… a waitress. I see." Haruka nods.

Mamoru spots Usagi. Usagi is around 6 feet away from where Mamoru and Haruka are standing and is serving beer to some customers. She is wearing her usual uniform to work – red T-shirt, mini-skirt, and high heels. Mamoru points to Usagi's direction.

"That's her."

Haruka spots Usagi as well. Usagi's back is facing her and Mamoru.

"Whoa. She's sexy. That's a compliment. Yes, a compliment." Haruka says.

Haruka and Mamoru approach Usagi. Mamoru puts her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Usako…"

Usagi turns around and sees Mamoru. She smiles at Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan…"

Usagi then turns her attention to Mamoru's companion. Usagi's eyes widen and her jaw drops upon seeing Haruka. Haruka, too, is wide-eyed upon seeing Usagi. Mamoru introduces Haruka to Usagi.

"Uh… by the way, this is Haruka. She's my bestfriend."

There is an awkward silence between Haruka and Usagi.

Usagi extends her hand to Haruka. "Hi."

Haruka shakes Usagi's hand.

"Ha! Have we met before? You look familiar." Haruka says.

"No. This is the first time we've met." Usagi replies.

"Are you sure?" Haruka raises her left eyebrow.

"Of course."

Haruka puts her hands on her pocket and stares at the ceiling. Usagi draws herself close to Mamoru.

"Uh… Usako, what time is your shift again tomorrow?" Mamoru asks Usagi.

"The same." Usagi replies.

"Okay, we'll go out."

"Okay."

Haruka removes her hands from her pocket and puts her arm on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Dude, you know what, let's eat here." Haruka suggests. "Uh… Usagi. Do you have cake here? A big cake?"

Usagi's eyebrows are already twitching. She clenches her fists and sighs. "Okay. I'll see." Usagi replies in a calm manner.

Usagi turns her head to Mamoru. "Look for a table okay?"

"Okay." Mamoru replies.

Haruka removes her arm from Mamoru's shoulder. She crosses her arms. Usagi leaves. Haruka has a smug look on her face.

* * *

Usagi goes inside the dressing room. Usagi covers her face with a pillow and sulks in the corner. Minako, Makoto, and all the other girls have just finish dancing. They enter the dressing room. Minako finds Usagi sulking in the corner and approaches her.

"Usagi… what's wrong?" Minako asks Usagi.

"It's Mamoru. He introduced me to his bestfriend. You know who?"

"Who?"

"It's Haruka! The asshole at the stag party."

"Oh him… I remember him!"

"Actually Minako it's 'her'. Haruka is a girl."

"No way!"

"Yes."

"OMG! I can't believe someone that handsome is a girl. Come to think of it, does Mamoru know about what happened in the stag party?"

"I don't know if she said-"

Haruka suddenly enters the dressing room.

"I didn't tell Mamoru. And thank me because I did not tell Mamoru that you were dancing nude." Haruka says with a smug look on her face.

"I did not dance nude!" Usagi protests.

Minako interferes with Haruka and Usagi's conversation. She walks in between Usagi and Haruka. Usagi backs away and gives Minako and Haruka space.

"Excuse me. That's my job. You like me? I'm cheap." Minako says to Haruka with a smile.

Makoto walks in and sees Haruka. Makoto's face turns red and her eyes shine. She walks in between Minako and Haruka. Makoto faces Haruka and puts her arms on Haruka's shoulder. Because Makoto is wearing skimpy clothes, Haruka can't help but stare at Makoto's well-endowed bosom.

"Hey handsome, I'm also cheap." Makoto says while giving Haruka a seductive look in the eyes.

Minako taps Makoto's shoulder. Makoto turns around. Minako gives Makoto a threatening stare.

"Makoto, I was here first."

"So what? It's obvious that between me and you, he's going to pick me."

"Actually, Haruka's a girl…"

"Oh really?"

Makoto turns around and repeatedly examines Haruka from head to toe.

"Not a problem with me. She's so handsome. Kyaaaaahhh!" Makoto puts her hands on her face, stomps her feet, and shouts like a fangirl. She also blushes.

"Hmm… I could use some fun later on. Come to think of it, I'd like to take both of you home with me. If I'm impressed with your performance, I'll give you both a bonus. What do you say?" Haruka stares right into Minako's eyes and then into Makoto's eyes. She gives both of them a smile. Makoto's face turns red. Minako livens up and shakes her head.

"YES! YES! I'm just going to change my clothes. Just wait here. Let's have fun at your place!" Minako says.

"Ditto!" Makoto says.

"_I can't believe those two sold their souls to the devil_." Usagi sweatdrops.

Haruka grabs both Makoto and Minako's arms. Haruka looks at them straight in the eyes.

"I won't be hanging out here for long. I will be waiting for both of you outside. Minako-chan… Makoto-chan…"

Haruka has a mesmerizing look on her eyes. Minako and Makoto can feel electricity and lust running through their veins.

"YES! YES!" Minako and Makoto shriek in unison.

They hurry up to change their clothes and leave Haruka and Usagi alone. Haruka turns her attention to Usagi.

"You know what, I won't tell Mamoru for now. But I'm telling you this. Don't you ever cheat on him."

Haruka smirks and turns her attention to the other girls who are changing their clothes in the dressing room. She checks on them while they are changing their clothes.

"Nice!"

Someone throws a high heel shoe at Haruka.

"Pervert!"

Haruka catches the shoe and puts it on a nearby table. After that, she gives the other girls a flying kiss and leaves. Minako, who is now wearing a white T-shirt with a cartoon panda print, mini shorts, and high heels, approaches Usagi.

"See? She's so rude and perverted!" Usagi says.

"Yes, she's a pervert! But I like her. She's so handsome! I'd definitely go gay for her! And I'm looking forward to having fun with her tonight!" Minako says.

Makoto finishes changing her clothes and joins Usagi and Minako in their conversation. Makoto is now wearing a green dress and high heels.

"Minako, don't hog Haruka all to yourself! You know what? My cash radar also says she's rich!" Makoto says.

"I know right? It's like killing two birds with one bone! We get to sleep with Haruka and we get to have money at the same time! Isn't it convenient?"

Makoto decides to correct Minako. "Uh… Minako, don't you mean 'killing two birds with one stone'?

Minako laughs out loud. "It's the same!" Minako laughs out loud again.

Usagi and Makoto sweatdrop.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Bestfriend's Girlfriend**

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Notes: **Eighth chapter here. It's Minako and Makoto's time to shine! Enjoy reading the story first and I'll explain a few things after the story. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Bestfriend's Girlfriend, the characters of Sailor Moon, Guitar Hero, Dance Dance Revolution, Tekken 6, and the lyrics of the song "Livin' La Vida Loca".

* * *

Minako, wearing mini shorts and a white T-shirt with a cartoon panda print, and Makoto, wearing a fitted black T-shirt and mini shorts, are sleeping beside each other on a king-size bed. Their backs are turned against each other and they are covered by a large blue comforter. Someone pulls the large comforter, exposing their scantily-dressed bodies to the 16-degree Celsius (60.8-degree Fahrenheit) room temperature. Minako and Makoto shiver. Their teeth chatter and they also feel someone tickling their feet. Both of them turn around. Minako's face lands on Makoto's well-endowed bosom. Minako finds it hard to breathe with her face buried on Makoto's chest. Meanwhile, Makoto also finds it hard to breathe because something heavy is on her chest. Makoto opens her eyes and finds Minako on her chest. She shoves Minako's face away from her chest. Minako opens her eyes and finds Makoto with a shocked look on her face. Minako and Makoto hear someone laughing. They turn their attentions to Haruka, who is standing near the edge of the bed. Haruka is wearing a black jacket over a gray T-shirt, black pants, and rubber shoes.

"Rise and shine, Minako-chan, Makoto-chan." Haruka said with a smile on her face. "Breakfast will be ready in an hour. Take a shower and let's all eat breakfast together."

Minako and Makoto get up. They race to the bathroom.

* * *

Haruka stops her yellow convertible sports car on a nearby sidewalk. Minako and Makoto get out of Haruka's car.

"Thanks Haruka!"

"Hey, that was fun last night. Here's an extra for your wonderful services."

Haruka gets money from her wallet and gives it to Minako and Makoto.

"No Haruka… you don't have to…" Minako says.

"Yeah. You've already given us a lot." Makoto says.

Just as Minako and Makoto were to return the money to Haruka, Haruka holds both of their hands and looks at them with puppy dog eyes.

"I insist."

"Yes… yes… thank you." Makoto's stare is glued to Haruka.

"Yeah… thanks Haruka." Minako blushes.

Minako and Makoto accept the money. Minako puts her money on her purse while Makoto puts her money on her bra.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to win my girlfriend back." Haruka says.

"Good luck with Setsuna!" Minako says.

"Yeah Haruka! Do your best!" Makoto says.

"I will. Thanks girls. Goodbye."

Haruka starts her car and speeds away.

* * *

Minako and Makoto, while walking on the sidewalk, see Usagi from afar.

"Hey Usagi." Minako waves at Usagi.

Usagi notices Minako and Makoto. She approaches them.

"Hey you guys. How's your night with that asshole? Don't tell me you guys did a lot of perverted things together?" Usagi asks.

"Actually we didn't." Makoto replies.

"Eh?" Usagi is surprised.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Haruka, Minako, and Makoto arrive at the 3rd floor of Haruka's mansion. They tread a wide well-lit hallway, resembling a hotel hallway. When they reached the 5th door, Haruka gets a key from her pocket. Using that key, Haruka unlocks and opens the door. Haruka switches the lights on. Makoto and Minako see a huge room filled with game machines of all sorts. They are wide-eyed.

"Minako-chan, Makoto-chan, welcome to my game room. Come on in." Haruka says.

Haruka lets Makoto and Minako into the room. She closes the door afterwards.

"So… you like it here? We're going to have lots of fun here." Haruka says.

"Oh wow. I never thought you're into role-playing, Haruka!" Makoto says.

Makoto sees a large air hockey table and shoves Haruka onto it. Haruka loses her balance and lands flat on her back on the air hockey table. Makoto straddles and pins Haruka on the air hockey table. She begins unbuttoning Haruka's shirt.

"Whoa!" Haruka says while staring at Makoto's cleavage.

Makoto feels someone tapping her shoulder. She turns around and sees Minako with her arms crossed. Minako has a threatening look on her face.

"Not fair. You're hogging Haruka all to yourself! Step aside." Minako says.

Minako pushes Makoto away from Haruka. Makoto gets off Haruka. Minako, this time, straddles and pins Haruka on the air hockey table. She picks up where Makoto left off, continuing to unbutton Haruka's shirt. Haruka's white T-shirt underneath her long-sleeved shirt is now exposed. Minako removes her T-shirt, exposing her bra, and looks at Haruka straight in the eyes.

"So… you want to put your coins in my coin slot?" Minako says in a seductive manner.

Haruka grins and suddenly bursts into laughter. Minako has a puzzled look on her face. Makoto sweatdrops.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I didn't invite you girls here to do naughty things. Although, I admit it's tempting."

"Eh?"

Both Minako and Makoto are dumbfounded. Minako gets off Haruka. Her face is red from embarrassment. She gets her T-shirt and puts it back on. Haruka gets up and buttons back her shirt.

"Huh? But didn't you say this?" Makoto clears her throat and mimics Haruka's deep husky voice. "Hmm… I could use some fun later on. Come to think of it, I'd like to take both of you home with me. If I'm impressed with your performance, I'll give you both a bonus. What do you say?"

"Yes, I did say that but I meant something else. Right now, I need company. It's really boring playing here all alone." Haruka says.

"So you mean?" Makoto asks.

"Let's play games together. What game do you want to play first?" Haruka asks.

Minako points to the racing game machines. "Oh oh oh! Let's race!"

"Excellent choice Minako-chan. If you two can beat me, I'll give you a bonus."

"We can do that, can't we, Minako?" Makoto says.

"Yes, yes. We can do that!" Minako and Makoto do a high five.

"Alright. If you say so."

Haruka leads the girls to the racing game machines. There are three racing game machines in Haruka's game room. Haruka occupies the first machine, Minako occupies the second machine, and Makoto occupies the last machine. The racing game starts. Minako and Makoto step on the accelerator and start driving. Minutes later, Minako notices Haruka hasn't started driving yet. Haruka has her arms crossed.

"Haruka, why aren't you driving?" Minako asks.

"I'm giving you two a handicap." Haruka replies.

"Handicap? What are you talking about? We're almost finished with the second lap." Makoto says.

Haruka, with an arrogant look on her face, suddenly steps on the accelerator, puts her hands on the steering wheel, and starts driving. She catches up with Minako and Makoto's pace and overtakes their cars. Minako and Makoto are wide-eyed and their jaws drop. Haruka finishes in first place. Minako finishes in second while Makoto finishes third.

"No way!" Minako and Makoto say in unison.

"Tsk. I guess there's no bonus for you girls just yet." Haruka smirks.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Eh? So let me get this straight… that asshole paid you to be her companions?" Usagi asks.

"That's right!" Makoto says.

"Apparently, we misunderstood Haruka's concept of fun. It's embarrassing." Minako says.

"What else did you guys do together?" Usagi asks.

"Well, we played basketball, Guitar Hero, Dance Dance Revolution, air hockey, skee ball, and Tekken 6. Makoto and I were able to beat Haruka in Dance Dance Revolution and air hockey so we were able to get a bonus." Minako laughs out loud.

"Yeah. I had so much fun last night. Haruka taught us how to play those games. We also had an awesome dinner and breakfast. Haruka's mansion is like a hotel! And oh we also slept in this king-size bed and air-conditioned room! It was sooo comfortable! I've never experienced anything like this in my life before." Makoto says.

"Yeah! It was awesome! And… we even got paid!" Minako says.

"You know what, Haruka seems like an asshole on the outside but something tells me that she's actually kind-hearted." Makoto says.

"Haruka isn't bad at all." Minako nods.

"I still don't believe you guys. She obviously paid you lots of money that's why you're saying nice things about her. What time is it already?" Usagi asks.

"15 minutes to 10AM." Minako says.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late! I'm off to school, guys. Bye!"

"Bye Usagi!" Makoto says.

"Take care!" Minako says.

Usagi runs away leaving Makoto and Minako behind.

* * *

Haruka rides in an elevator carrying a bouquet of flowers. A short, fat woman, wearing glasses and corporate clothes, is beside her in the elevator. Haruka starts practicing her apologetic lines, not minding the woman beside her.

"I'm sorry Setsuna…"

Haruka breathes in and practices one more time.

"Much softer than that…"

Haruka clears her throat.

"I'm sorry Setsuna… please give me another chance." Haruka says in a softer voice.

"It's much more effective if I use this…"

Haruka gets a small bottle of eye drops from her pocket. She opens the bottle and puts a few drops on her eyes to simulate tears.

"I'm sorry Setsuna… I made a mistake." Haruka sobs.

The elevator door opens. The woman beside Haruka exits the elevator.

"Crazy!" The woman shouts to Haruka.

* * *

Haruka, still practicing her lines, arrives on the floor of Setsuna's office. She slowly approaches Setsuna's office. The door on Setsuna's office is open. From afar, Haruka sees Setsuna with another man. The man is tall. He has a short pink spiky hair and he's wearing a suit. Setsuna is fixing the man's tie. Haruka turns around with a sad look on her face. An office girl, with long black hair and purple eyes, walks towards Haruka's direction. Haruka gets in the way of the office girl.

"Excuse me. You can have this."

Haruka gives the bouquet of flowers to the office girl. The girl blushes and watches Haruka leave. The office girl walks away, carrying a bouquet of flowers. Setsuna and the man walk out of Setsuna's office. Setsuna sees a glimpse of Haruka.

"Haruka!"

Setsuna excuses herself from her male companion. "Uh… wait a minute."

Setsuna tries to chase Haruka but it was too late.

* * *

It's 8PM. Usagi and Mamoru are in a poetry café. Usagi and Mamoru are seated at a table near the stage. Mamoru's arm is around Usagi's shoulder. He is focused on listening to a guy reciting a poem on the stage.

"Mamo-chan, I want to tell you something." Usagi says.

"Sshh. Later, okay? I can't hear him." Mamoru is slightly irritated by Usagi's interruption.

Minutes later, Usagi falls asleep. The audience gives the poet a round of applause. Usagi awakens from her slumber.

"The poem's good." Mamoru says to Usagi while clapping his hands.

"Yes… yes it is." Usagi, with a bored look on her face, just nods and joins the crowd by clapping her hands.

* * *

It's 10 in the morning. Mamoru, wearing a white short-sleeved button shirt, jeans, and rubber shoes, enters Haruka's mansion. Haruka, wearing a white t-shirt, green cargo shorts, and sandals, is busy shining her red motorbike while drinking a glass of beer. Mamoru sees Haruka drinking and approaches her.

"Haruka, why are you drinking at this hour?" Mamoru asks.

"You want some?" Haruka offers Mamoru some beer.

"I'm not here to have a drink with you. I'll be going back to America. My flight's tonight."

Haruka stands up. "That's so fast."

"I just visited for a while so I can see Usagi. I didn't tell Mommy. She thinks I'm in San Diego."

"Dude, don't go just yet. You know that I still have a problem with Setsuna. I fell for her. Really deep."

"You? Fall in love?" Mamoru laughs out loud. "That's just your ego. You can't accept that she already replaced you with someone else. And what did I tell you about having a relationship with a woman 15 years older than you are?"

"Whatever man." Haruka hands over her drink to Mamoru. "I still want her back."

Haruka leaves Mamoru and heads to the garage. Mamoru follows her.

"Your problem is easy. If you want a girl back, then why don't you just make her jealous? Didn't you make her jealous before that's why she agreed to be your girlfriend? So make her jealous again so she'll come back to you." Mamoru says.

"Make her jealous?" Haruka opens the hood of her yellow convertible sports car and checks the engine. "That's right. But who's the girl to make Setsuna jealous? She knows all my friends."

Mamoru chuckles. "Is that even a problem for you?"

Haruka closes the hood of her car. Haruka and Mamoru ride on Haruka's car. Haruka is seated in the driver's seat while Mamoru is seated in the front seat.

"Haruka, by the way, take care of Usagi. Visit her at the bar sometimes. When someone will try to touch her, hit him for me. Okay?"

"Mamoru… about Usagi…"

"What about her?"

"Okay, I'll take care of her."

* * *

It's afternoon. The bar where Usagi works hasn't started its business just yet. Haruka, wearing a brown jacket over a white collared shirt, jeans, and rubber shoes, enters the bar. Minako, Makoto, the flamboyant gay man (from Chapter 7), and a few other girls hound her.

"Haruka! How are you?" Minako asks Haruka.

"I'm fine. Where's Usagi?" Haruka replies.

"There." Makoto points to Usagi, who's dancing to the tune of Ricky Martin's Livin' La Vida Loca (that's playing on the bar's stereo) while mopping the floor.

Haruka sees Usagi, who is wearing pink T-shirt, jeans, and rubber shoes. Minako and the others leave Haruka alone.

_Upside, inside out she's livin' la vida loca__  
__She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca__  
__Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha__  
__She will wear you out livin' la vida loca Come On!__  
__Livin' la vida loca, come on!__  
__She's livin' la vida loca._

Haruka approaches Usagi and taps her shoulder. Usagi turns around and sees Haruka.

Usagi loses grips of the mop. Her eyes widen and her jaw drops. "What are you doing here, you asshole?"

"You know what? You're really a good dancer." Haruka says to Usagi with a teasing look on her face.

"What is it? Why are you here?"

"You owe me something."

"What?"

"I won't tell my bestfriend about the things you're doing when he's not around if you do me a little favor."

"No thanks. I'm not interested."

Usagi picks up the mop and resumes mopping the floor. Haruka mocks her.

"So it's okay if Mamoru finds out that you're dancing in stag parties and you even let others kiss you?"

Usagi's grip on the mop tightens. Usagi suddenly lifts the mop up and threatens to hit Haruka with the mop. "How about if I hit you with this?"

Haruka backs away and raises her arms in surrender. "Okay. Just try. I will tell him."

"No, don't." Usagi puts the mop down. "What do you want me to do?"

Usagi goes back to mopping the floor.

"It's simple. I won't tell Mamoru about the crazy things you're doing if you'll agree to be my new girlfriend to make my ex-girlfriend jealous. No strings attached. Once she comes back to me, our deal's off."

Usagi stops mopping and faces Haruka. "Wait! Why does it have to be me? There are others. There's Minako and Makoto. Use them! They're prettier and sexier!"

"I don't want other girls. I want you because I know I'm safe with you. I won't fall for girls like you."

Haruka touches Usagi's shoulder.

"Ehehehe… Take your hands off me. That's your problem!"

Usagi removes Haruka's hand from her shoulder and walks away.

"Oh really! I wonder what time it is right now in San Diego." Haruka looks at her watch and gets her cellphone from her pocket. "I'll just ask my bestfriend Mamoru how he's doing."

Usagi rushes back to Haruka. "Wait a minute. What do you want to happen?"

Haruka puts her cellphone back in her pocket. She crosses her arms and just gives Usagi a smug look.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Additional Author's Notes:** Human sexuality is complex and that's the case with Minako and Makoto. Minako and Makoto found Haruka physically and _**financially**_ attractive in this story and well, they don't really care about her gender. Haruka is handsome after all. Minako and Makoto, also see Haruka as an opportunity to earn money. Haruka is rich and Minako and Makoto will never let an opportunity to earn money pass them by.

Also, in this story, Haruka is 25 years old, Mamoru is 26 years old, Usagi, Makoto, and Minako are 23 years old, and Setsuna is 40 years old.

Sorry guys. No naughty scenes for this story. This story is rated Fiction T and I intend to keep it that way. The misleading naughty scene between Haruka, Minako, and Makoto was intended for comedy purposes. If you've got any more questions, suggestions, grammatical/typographical error correction and other concerns, then don't hesitate to leave a review! Positive and negative reviews are all welcome.

To my anonymous reviewers (Alex Tenoh, James Birdsong, and Kilter), thank you very much for reading and dropping by to review my story! I really appreciate your reviews. Really glad you liked the story and found the story funny.

Stay tuned for more chapters. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**My Bestfriend's Girlfriend**

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Notes: **Ninth chapter up. Took some time to upload because lately I got busy with my other fanfiction story called "You're Hired" (which stars Haruka and Michiru). Check it out!

Alex Tenoh and SailorMoonAddict: Yes the age gap between Haruka and Setsuna is that big. It's still tolerable compared to a 30-year age gap. Then again, love knows no boundaries.

Samaka: Thanks for dropping by and leaving a review! I really appreciate it. Haruka is the master of blackmail so Usagi has no choice but to give in to Haruka's demands.

This chapter is going to be the start of Haruka and Usagi's jealousy scheme. Again, the setting of this story is in the Philippines so the monetary unit/currency used in this story is Philippine pesos. Have fun reading and let me know what you think via reviews. Comments, suggestions, typo/grammar error corrections are welcome. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Bestfriend's Girlfriend, the characters of Sailor Moon, and Lady Gaga's meat dress.

* * *

**List of Filipino references that you will encounter along the way:**

**Filipiniana dress** – a traditional Filipino-style formal dress/gown for women. Use Google to see what it looks like.

* * *

Haruka and Usagi enter a huge store filled with many elegant dresses. Usagi's eyes shine upon seeing a plethora of dresses. She checks out all the dresses she could see and goes from clothing rack after clothing rack with Haruka.

"Whoa… so many dresses… beautiful… why did you bring me here?" Usagi asks Haruka.

"I want you to experience wearing classy clothes." Haruka replies.

"So that means you're going to buy lots of dresses for me?"

"No. I would have them MAKE dresses that would fit you."

"Really?"

"Yes so you can change your cheap clothes. So when I introduce you, you won't look like a rug."

Usagi's eyebrows twitch, her nostrils flare, and she clenches her right fist. "Why you…"

A bald, flamboyant gay man with a goatee, wearing an earring on his right ear, a red long-sleeved button shirt, black fitted slacks, and black leather shoes, approaches Haruka.

"Haruka!"

"Oh hey, Paolo!"

"Who's your friend?"

"She's Usagi. Usagi, meet Paolo. Paolo, meet Usagi."

Paolo extends his hand to Usagi.

Usagi shakes Paolo's hand. "Nice to meet you, Paolo."

"Nice to meet you too, Usagi." Paolo smiles at Usagi and lets go of her hand. He then turns his attention to Haruka. "So Haruka, what are we going to do with Usagi here?"

"I want you to make a dress that will fit her. The design is your call. Make her look as stylish and elegant as possible."

Paolo examines Usagi from head to toe. "She's pretty. I know just the right style for her. Come with me, Usagi."

Paolo grabs Usagi's hand and takes her along with him. Haruka sits on a nearby blue leather couch.

* * *

Paolo and Haruka are outside a spacious fitting room where Usagi is. Usagi comes out of the fitting room wearing a skimpy purple dress. The dress is backless and goes a few inches above the knees.

"What do you think Haruka?" Paolo asks.

Haruka crosses her arms. "Too revealing."

"Okay." Paolo turns his attention to Usagi. "Try the next dress, Usagi."

Usagi, together with Paolo, goes back to the fitting room. A few minutes later, she and Paolo come out of the fitting room. Usagi is now wearing a white Filipiniana dress.

Haruka turns her attention to Paolo and shakes her head. "Too formal."

Usagi goes back again to the fitting room and tries another dress. However, she finds the third dress difficult to put on by herself. Usagi slightly opens the door and peeks outside the fitting room. "Paolo, please help me with this."

Paolo goes inside the fitting room and assists Usagi with the dress. 15-20 minutes later, Usagi and Paolo come out of the fitting room. Haruka bursts into laughter upon seeing Usagi wearing a replica of Lady Gaga's famous meat dress.

"Are you kidding me Paolo? This is just too weird." Haruka laughs even more.

Usagi clenches her fists. Veins pop out of her forehead. Before Usagi can burst into flames, Paolo puts his hands on her shoulders and gently leads her to the fitting room. "Let's try the other dress, Usagi."

Haruka looks at Usagi and sticks her tongue out. Usagi glares at Haruka and goes back to the fitting room together with Paolo. A few minutes later, Usagi and Paolo come out of the fitting room. Usagi is now wearing a frilly black gothic dress.

"How about this, Haruka?" Paolo asks.

"She looks like a dead person. The only thing lacking is the pale makeup and a casket." Haruka laughs out loud.

Usagi loses control and this time, she lunges forward and attacks Haruka. Haruka shields herself using her arms. Usagi repeatedly pounds Haruka's arms. Paolo puts his arms around Usagi's waist and uses all his strength to pull Usagi away from Haruka. A few seconds later, he was able to pull Usagi off of Haruka.

Paolo goes in between Haruka and Usagi. "Whoa whoa whoa. Quit it you two."

"She started it." Usagi crosses her arms.

"What? I'm just joking around." Haruka says with a teasing look on her face.

"Hmph!" Usagi rolls her eyes and looks away.

"Just quit it okay, guys?" Paolo looks at Usagi first and then at Haruka. "There's still one more dress for Usagi to wear. Let's not waste time, shall we?"

"Okay, you win. I'm sorry Usagi." Haruka raises her arms in surrender.

Usagi just rolls her eyes. Paolo leads Usagi once again to the fitting room. He closes the door and assists Usagi in putting on the last dress. A few minutes later, they come out of the fitting room. Usagi is now wearing an elegant blue dress. Haruka is wide-eyed upon seeing Usagi. She looks at Usagi from head to toe.

"You like it?" Paolo asks Haruka.

"Yeah. It's perfect. If you could make designs similar to that one, please do so." Haruka replies with her eyes fixated on Usagi.

Paolo nods. "Alright. I will."

* * *

Haruka, wearing sunglasses, a gray long-sleeved button shirt, black slacks, and black leather shoes, is waiting for Usagi in the lobby of a 5-star hotel. She is sitting on a large brown leather chair. There is a small table in front of her and on top of it are two glasses of mango shake, a plate of club sandwiches, and a napkin holder.

Haruka looks at her watch. "Tss… where's that girl? She might have stood me up."

The security guard opens the door of the hotel lobby. Usagi, wearing an elegant green dress and high heels, and carrying a black purse, walks inside the hotel lobby. Haruka sees Usagi for the first time walking towards her. She is so stunned that she removes her sunglasses.

Usagi gives Haruka a teasing look. "Why are you looking at me like that? Hmm… I'm sure you think I'm beautiful."

Usagi turns her attention to the club sandwiches on the table and sits down on a large brown leather chair. "Mmm… this looks delicious."

"You? Beautiful? Thank me for giving you a makeover." Haruka rolls her eyes and sits on another large brown leather chair opposite the chair where Usagi is sitting. "Wait a minute, why are you late?"

Usagi hits Haruka's left knee. "Hey! I asked permission from my boss. Because I don't go to work anymore, I have a lot of debts so you better pay me."

"Don't worry. I'll pay you."

"Is this mine?" Usagi grabs a club sandwich and takes a huge bite off of the sandwich. "Mmm… delicious."

"Hey, eat slowly. You might choke."

"No." Usagi gets the glass of mango shake and drinks mango shake. After that, she takes another bite of the club sandwich she is holding. "What do you call this? It tastes good."

"Is this the first time you've eaten this kind of food?" Haruka says with a sarcastic look on her face.

Usagi takes another bite and speaks with her mouth full. "Yeah. What do you call this food?"

Haruka turns her head to her right and spots Setsuna from afar. Setsuna is wearing a black dress that reveals her cleavage. She is talking to a group of foreigners of different races.

Haruka turns her attention to Usagi, who's enjoying eating the club sandwiches. "Hey, Setsuna's coming. Hurry, wipe your face. Give me your hand."

Haruka gets a piece of napkin from the napkin holder. She quickly wipes off the bits of bread from Usagi's face using the napkin. After that, she grabs Usagi's hand in a forceful manner and holds it.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" Usagi lets go of Haruka's hand and pulls her hand away from Haruka.

"We have to be sweet."

"Sweet? You're breaking my hand!"

Haruka grabs and holds Usagi's hand again. This time she's gentler.

* * *

Setsuna sees Haruka and Usagi from afar. She glares at Haruka, who is feeding Usagi a club sandwich. Usagi pinches Haruka's cheeks. Haruka touches the tip of Usagi's nose. Setsuna excuses herself from the group of foreigners and approaches Haruka.

"Hey Haruka. Nice seeing you here."

"Setsuna! How are you?"

"I'm good. Won't you introduce me to your new FRIEND?"

Haruka stands up and takes Setsuna's hand. She guides Setsuna to an empty seat beside her. Setsuna and Haruka sit down.

"Setsuna, join us. This is Usagi, my new girlfriend." Haruka turns her attention to Usagi. "Kitten, she's Setsuna, my ex."

Setsuna is all wide-eyed. "Girlfriend? Kitten?"

"Yup, she's my girlfriend. And my name for her is Kitten." Haruka says with a smug look on her face.

Usagi extends her hand to Setsuna. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." Setsuna declines to shake Usagi's hands.

Usagi turns her attention to Haruka. "Haruka-chan, is she really your ex-girlfriend? She looks… older. I thought she was your mom."

"Actually Kitten, she's 15 years older than me."

"Really? You never told me that!"

Both Haruka and Usagi laugh. Setsuna's eyebrows twitch and veins pop out of her forehead.

"Actually, we get that a lot. My friends also initially mistook Setsuna as my mother."

Haruka and Usagi laugh again.

Setsuna, irritated by Haruka and Usagi's insults, stands up and excuses herself. "Anyway Haruka, congratulations. It looks like you and new girlfriend are compatible. I have to go now. I still have a client."

"Wait Setsuna." Usagi says.

"What?"

"What do you call this food? It's extremely delicious." Usagi stuffs a large piece of club sandwich in her mouth.

"It's called a club sandwich."

"Oh. Oh. Thanks." Usagi says with her mouth full.

Haruka facepalms. Usagi swallows her food and drinks mango shake.

"Now if you'll excuse me Haruka, Usagi…" Setsuna walks away and leaves Haruka and Usagi.

Usagi watches Setsuna leave and whistles like a dirty old man. "Sexy!" She then turns her attention to Haruka. "Your girlfriend is a cougar, Haruka. In fairness, she looks hot for her age. I mean, look at her cleavage!" Usagi laughs out loud.

Haruka puts her palm on her face and shakes her head.

* * *

A white race car and a black race car are racing against each other in the racing circuit. The white race car overtakes the black race car by a few meters and crosses the finish line first. The white race car, followed by the black race car, pulls over in an area outside the racing circuit. Haruka, wearing a red and white racing suit and a red helmet, steps out of the white race car. She removes her helmet. Yuuichiro, wearing a black and blue racing suit and a black helmet, steps out of the black race car. He removes his helmet.

"Good race bro." Haruka says to Yuuichiro.

Haruka's phone rings. She gets her phone from her racing suit's pocket and sees Setsuna's name on the phone's screen. Haruka looks at Yuuichiro. "It's Setsuna."

"Dude, maybe your jealous tactic worked. Who's that chick you used?"

"Don't ask".

Haruka answers her phone. She walks a few meters away from Yuuichiro. "Setsuna…"

"Hey Haruka, what's up?"

"What's up? Did you miss me?"

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night? Let me check my schedule… why?"

"I have an extra ticket. Come on let's watch a concert. So, can you come?"

"…"

"What? Can you come?"

"I'm checking my schedule now." Haruka gives Yuuichiro a thumbs up. "Yes I'm free."

"Great 'cause I want you to meet Takano."

"Who's Takano?"

"Takano's my new… boyfriend. The reason why I invited you is for you to meet him. So, I'll see you tomorrow at 7 in the evening."

"Okay. Okay let's meet."

"Bye." Setsuna hangs up with an evil look on her face.

"What now Haruka? Are you and Setsuna fine already?" Yuuichiro asks Haruka.

"Huh? Uhmm… yes. We're okay."

Haruka has a sad look on her face. She keeps her phone in her pocket.

* * *

It's past 1AM and the bar is about to close. Minako approaches Usagi.

"So, what happened between you and Haruka?"

"I met her ex-girlfriend. I never thought she was old…er than Haruka. 15 years OLDER."

"Really?"

"I thought she was Haruka's mom!"

"No way!"

"Between you and me, I actually insulted her ex-girlfriend on purpose."

"You're mean Usagi! Poor Haruka!"

"You wanna know why I did that?"

"Why?"

"So that Haruka won't meet me anymore. Would you believe she used me to make her ex-girlfriend jealous?"

"Really? You're crazy!" Minako laughs out loud. She sees Haruka from afar, walking towards their direction. "Uh-oh!"

"Yeah! I'm sure she doesn't want to meet me anymore!" Usagi does an evil laugh. She turns around only to bump onto Haruka.

"Okay, bye." Minako excuses herself and leaves Usagi and Haruka alone.

"What's your problem again? What do you want?" Usagi crosses her arms and glares at Haruka.

Haruka is holding a large blue ticket. "I bought a ticket for you for the concert tomorrow."

Usagi grabs the ticket from Haruka at looks at it. "It's a miracle. You're suddenly kind to me. And this is just one ticket. I have two friends. So it means I'm going alone? No thanks."

"I'll come along with you. Setsuna invited me."

"You want to embarrass ourselves further? Me? I don't want to anymore. So here's your ticket. Go now." Usagi hands the ticket back to Haruka. "Goodbye."

Usagi crosses her arms, holds her head up high, and walks away.

Haruka sighs. "Setsuna has a new boyfriend…"

Usagi stops and walks back to where Haruka is.

"…and she'll introduce him to me tomorrow. I don't want to be embarrassed. Maybe you can come with me?" Haruka looks at Usagi with puppy dog eyes.

Usagi grabs the ticket. "Okay I'll come with you."

"Really?"

"But I have conditions."

"Conditions? What condition?"

"First, don't kiss me."

"Heh. That's all? Even if you beg for it, I won't kiss you anymore."

"Second, you won't be arrogant. You're not going to irritate me anymore. And you'll do whatever I tell you. It means I'm the boss. If not, I'll tell Setsuna about your drama."

"Okay. I have no complaints. You're the boss." Haruka salutes Usagi.

"Third…"

"There's a third one?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No."

"When I accompany you to make Setsuna jealous, that means I won't be able to go to work. So you'll have to pay my salary. Downpayment." Usagi stretches her palm begging for money.

"How much?"

"Five thousand pesos."

"Five thousand?"

Haruka gets her wallet from her pocket. She opens her wallet and gets five thousand pesos (around 120 US dollars) from it. Haruka shakes her head. "Such a greedy person…"

"Hey! Did you say something?"

"Nothing. Here." Haruka hands the money to Usagi. "My downpayment."

Usagi takes the money from Haruka. "Yay! I have lots of money!"

Usagi counts the money and walks away with a smile on her face.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Bestfriend's Girlfriend**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Bestfriend's Girlfriend, the characters of Sailor Moon, Playstation Portable (PSP), and the characters and movesets of WWE Smackdown VS RAW 2011.

* * *

**List of Filipino words/references that you will encounter along the way:**

**Isaw** **(pronounced as ee-sao) **– skewered barbecued pig/chicken small intestines. _Isaws_ are commonly sold on streets.

**Kuya (pronounced as koo-yah) **– an honorific commonly used for an older male relative. It can also be used to refer to male strangers, regardless of their age. Its Japanese counterpart is Onii-chan/Onii-san.

* * *

Haruka, wearing a white jacket over a black long-sleeved shirt, gray pants, and black leather shoes, drives her yellow convertible sports car to the concert hall's basement parking lot. Beside her is Usagi, who is wearing a sleeveless pink dress, golden earrings, and white high heels.

"I thought we're going to a concert but it's just ballet." Usagi sighs.

Haruka rolls her eyes and sighs. "Don't mind it."

Haruka spots an empty parking space, puts the gear shift in reverse, and looks behind her. She then maneuvers the steering wheel and slowly parks the car backward to the empty parking space near the concert hall's basement entrance.

"Hurry. Park it there. Backward. You might hit something. A little more…" Usagi says, dictating every move Haruka should do just to park the car.

Haruka's eyebrows start to twitch and veins pop on her forehead. She finally reaches her boiling point. "Will you shut up? I might hit something because of you!"

Usagi is silenced and just rolls her eyes. Haruka successfully parks the car and pulls the handbrake. The car stops and its headlights are switched off.

Haruka removes the car keys from the ignition. "We're here. Let's go."

Usagi sees a shiny rectangular plastic card on the dashboard and grabs it. "What's this?"

Haruka grabs the plastic card from Usagi's hand. "Give me that. That's my driver's license. It's none of your business."

Usagi holds Haruka's wrist and attempts to pull the card away from Haruka's hand. "Let me see!"

"No!" Haruka maintains a firm grip on her license card.

"I'll just look at it!" Usagi lifts Haruka's fingers one by one, in order to loosen Haruka's grip from the card, but to no avail.

Haruka tightens her grip on the card. "Stop it!"

"Give me that!" Usagi initiates a tug-of-war between her and Haruka.

"I can't let you see it!" Haruka pulls the card towards her side.

"Let me have it! I'll just look at it!" Usagi pulls the card towards her side.

Haruka grits her teeth and chops Usagi's wrist using her right hand. Usagi loses grip of Haruka's license card. The card lands on the car's floor near the accelerator.

Haruka picks up her driver's license from the car's floor and takes out a chocolate bar from her jacket's pocket. "Just eat this chocolate."

Usagi grabs the chocolate. "Chocolate?!"

"Yes. And don't EVER meddle with other people's things EVER again."

"Okay fine. Prick." Usagi crosses her arms.

An awkward silence surrounds the two. Usagi seizes the moment to attempt grabbing Haruka's license once more. She uses her left hand to shove Haruka's face while she uses her right hand to reach for Haruka's license card. "Let me see it! Give me that."

Haruka struggles and tries her best to get the card far from Usagi. Usagi's ring finger and pinky finger happens to touch Haruka's lips. Haruka bites Usagi's pinky finger.

"OOOOOUUUUUCH!" Usagi screams in pain.

"You're so annoying!" Haruka shouts at Usagi.

Usagi is persistent. She tries to get Haruka's license card one last time. "Let me see it!"

Haruka uses her free hand to twist Usagi's arm.

"OWWWWWWW! STOP!" Usagi pleads.

Haruka lets go of Usagi's arm. Usagi rubs her arm to ease the pain.

Haruka puts her driver's license on her lap. "You know what? Let's go. You're so annoying. You're not allowed to see my driver's license."

"Sheesh. You don't have to resort to violence, you know? Here it is. I'm going to eat the chocolate!" Usagi tears the wrapper of the chocolate bar and munches on the chocolate.

"Let's go. We're going to be late." Haruka opens her car's door.

Just as Haruka was about to step out of the car, Usagi grabs the driver's license from Haruka's lap.

"Give me that!" Haruka attempts to take back her driver's license but it was too late. Usagi's eyes are already feasting on her license.

"No way! Is this you?" Usagi bursts into laughter upon seeing Haruka's photograph on the driver's license. In the photograph, Haruka is wearing heavy makeup and what seems to be a pink sleeveless dress.

Haruka glares at Usagi. "Yeah. What's so funny about that?"

Usagi wipes the tears off her eyes as a result of too much laughing. "Nothing. You just look… different. What made you decide to do this?"

Haruka crosses her arms. "It was a dare."

"Dare?"

"Yeah. Mamoru said that if I wear makeup and a dress during my license's picture taking, then he will pay for my car's maintenance."

"And you believed him?"

"Yeah. He DID pay for my car's maintenance after my photo was taken but I guess the joke's on me." Haruka sighs. "It's still 2 more years before my license expires."

Usagi laughs out loud even more. Her eyes tear up even more and the muscles of her abdomen start to ache from too much laughing.

Haruka clenches her fist and veins pop out of her forehead. "Stop it already. You're annoying!" She grabs her license from Usagi. "Let's go."

Usagi suppresses her laughter but cannot stop herself from smiling from ear to ear. Haruka glares at Usagi, forcing Usagi to sport a neutral face. Haruka and Usagi step out of Haruka's car. They proceed to a door leading to the lobby of the concert hall.

* * *

Setsuna, wearing a gold, glittery sleeveless gown and diamond earrings, and 3 of her friends, who are mostly sexy women in their 40s, are gathered at the lobby together with their younger boyfriends. The first friend is a long-haired brunette wearing a red flowing gown. She is clinging onto a handsome man in his early 30s. The man, who has a short dark brown hair and sideburns, is wearing a gray tuxedo. The second friend has medium-length jet black hair and is wearing a purple gown. She is accompanied by a young man in his late 20s who's wearing a white suit. The young man has a Roman nose and a blue medium-length hair tied in a ponytail. The last friend has a short maroon hair and is wearing a skimpy black gown. Beside her is a young man in his early 20s, who is wearing a black suit. He has a buzz cut hairstyle and is wearing silver earrings. All of them notice Haruka, walking arm in arm with Usagi, arriving at the lobby.

"Here comes Haruka." The friend with jet black hair whispers to the maroon-haired friend's ear.

Haruka and Usagi approach Setsuna.

"Guys, I want you to meet Usagi, Haruka's new girlfriend. The one I was telling you about?" Setsuna says to her friends.

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you. Setsuna has told me SO MUCH about you." The brunette friend says to Usagi.

All of Setsuna's friends laugh.

A tall guy with pink spiky hair, who's wearing a gray suit, arrives at the lobby and approaches Setsuna. "Uh, excuse me, honey, the show is about to start."

Setsuna puts her arm around the guy's waist and introduces him to Haruka. "By the way Haruka, this is Takano, my boyfriend."

Takano extends his hand to Haruka. "Takano."

Haruka shakes Takano's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Takano is currently the head of the marketing department of our hotel and he's currently pursuing his post-graduate studies in business at Harvard University." Setsuna says to Haruka with a smug look on her face.

Haruka just nods.

"Yep. I'm on my break now that's why I'm here. How about you Haruka? What do you do?" Takano asks Haruka.

"Me?" Haruka stares blankly at the ceiling. "Well… I'm uh…"

Setsuna sighs and shakes her head. "Nothing. Because after college, Haruka didn't bother to look for a job. That's why until now, she's still bumming around."

"So? That's okay. Haruka is still young. And she's doing a lot of things like… uhm… what do you do again?" Usagi looks at the ceiling and then at Haruka. She laughs out loud.

"Yes? Can you please tell me what else she does aside from getting a girlfriend who has no manners and eats like a pig?" Setsuna, with a sarcastic look on her face, puts her hands on her waist.

Setsuna's friends laugh at Usagi.

"Setsuna…" Haruka interferes.

"Sorry but we can't help it. Your girlfriend is really funny. Where did she study? If ever she really DID study." Setsuna insults Usagi even more.

Haruka steps in between Setsuna and Usagi. "Setsuna, you're too much."

Usagi stops Haruka from making further remarks and crosses her arms. She steps in between Haruka and Setsuna. "I'm a working student taking up my masters in Special Education. You know what that course is? It teaches us how to care for people who have learning disabilities. Unfortunately, it doesn't teach us how to handle people with personality disabilities like YOU people." Usagi gives Setsuna and her friends a sharp look.

Setsuna raises her right eyebrow.

Usagi's serious face is now turned into a smile. "Just kidding!" She laughs out loud.

Haruka, sporting a proud look on her face, puts her arm around Usagi's shoulders. "That's my date! She's something huh?"

Usagi turns her attention to Haruka. "Let's go!"

Haruka nods.

"Excuse us." Usagi says to Setsuna and her friends.

Setsuna and her friends watch as Haruka and Usagi walk away from them.

* * *

Setsuna, Takano, Haruka, and Usagi are seated at the fifth row of seats inside the air-conditioned concert hall. The concert hall is dark with only the stage and the ballet performance being illuminated by the colorful stage lights. Setsuna and Takano are seated beside Haruka and Usagi. Haruka and Usagi are all cuddled up. Their eyes, filled with disinterest, are fixated at the stage. Setsuna stares at them with envy.

Haruka turns her attention to Usagi. "You were really good a while ago, Usagi. You PWNed them. Why didn't you tell me that you're already taking up your Master's Degree?"

Usagi turns her attention to Haruka. "Why? Did you ask me about it?"

Haruka, with a smile on her face, looks at Usagi straight in the eyes. "You know what? I'm really impressed with you."

Haruka and Usagi laugh out loud.

"SSHH!" A couple, seated behind Setsuna and Takano, says to Haruka and Usagi.

Haruka and Usagi are silenced. Haruka mocks the couple, making Usagi chuckle.

* * *

"Thanks for what you said earlier." Haruka says to Usagi in a soft voice.

"Thanks for what?"

"For standing by me when Setsuna's insulting me."

"That's nothing. I just don't really get it why you are so in love with that girl. She's just insulting you."

"Ssshhh!" Setsuna shuts Usagi up. Haruka tickles Usagi. Usagi laughs out loud.

Setsuna glares at Haruka and Usagi. "Guys please?"

* * *

Haruka looks to her left and then to her right. She then brings out her white Playstation Portable from her suit's jacket and switches it on. Her Playstation Portable is muted so it will not attract any attention.

Usagi turns her attention to Haruka, who is now playing WWE Smackdown VS RAW 2011 on her Playstation Portable. "What's that?"

"Smackdown." Haruka answers while selecting a character to play.

"What's that?"

"Wrestling."

"Oh… that seems interesting." Usagi turns her attention to the screen of Haruka's PSP.

Haruka settles with Stone Cold Steve Austin against The Undertaker in a singles match at the RAW arena. She presses start. A loading sequence appears on the PSP's screen. After the game has loaded, a bald muscular guy with brown goatee, wearing black trunks, black knee pads, black wristbands, and black wrestling boots is seen entering the ring. The name "Stone Cold Steve Austin" is flashed on the PSP's screen. Stone Cold enters the ring, climbs the turnbuckles, and raises his hands in the air. After Stone Cold's entrance sequence finishes, another character's entrance sequence comes next. Blue lights illuminate the whole wrestling stadium while smoke fills the wrestling ring and the ramp that leads towards the ring. A 6'10" tall muscular guy in his 40s, who has a long dark brown receding hair and a goatee, is seen walking towards the ring. The guy, who has a sleeve-full of tattoos on both arms, wears black mixed martial arts gloves, a black elbow pad on his left elbow, and a long leather coat reminiscent of black metal band costumes over a black tank top, black tights, and black wrestling boots. The name "The Undertaker" is flashed on the PSP's screen. After The Undertaker's entrance sequence has finished, the match starts. Stone Cold initiates the match by throwing a straight punch at The Undertaker. The Undertaker retaliates by punching Stone Cold as well. The two continue exchanging punches until The Undertaker gains the upper hand. The Undertaker executes a combination of punches followed by a throat thrust at Stone Cold. Stone Cold collapses on the mat. A few seconds later, he manages to stand on his both feet.

"Which one are you?" Usagi asks.

"Stone Cold." Haruka replies.

"Who's that?"

"The bald guy."

"Oh. Okay." Usagi nods. Her eyes are glued on Haruka's PSP.

Moments later, Haruka, playing as Stone Cold, manages to kick The Undertaker on the gut. Haruka presses the triangle button, which made Stone Cold perform a Stone Cold Stunner on The Undertaker. She presses the circle button, prompting Stone Cold to pin The Undertaker. Haruka and Usagi watch as referee counts to three.

"1… 2… 3!" Haruka and Usagi shout in unison. They high five afterwards.

Their noise draws the attention of the people around them. "SSSHHH!"

"Sorry." Haruka and Usagi grin. Their faces also turn red from embarrassment.

Haruka switches her PSP off and keeps it in her suit's jacket.

* * *

Haruka notices Usagi shivering. "Are you cold?"

Usagi's arms are crossed and her teeth are chattering. "I-i-i-i-t'sss ffffrrreezzzing."

Haruka removes her jacket and gives it to Usagi. "Here put this on."

Usagi gets Haruka's jacket and puts it on. "Thanks."

Haruka puts her arm around Usagi's shoulders. Usagi leans on Haruka. Setsuna glares at Haruka and Usagi. She grabs Takano's arm and puts it right around her shoulders.

* * *

The ballet recital is over. Haruka and Usagi have come out of the concert hall's exit door. They use the stairs to go down the lobby. While going down the stairs, both of them are laughing out loud. "We're embarrassing."

Setsuna rushes to stop the two. "Haruka, wait. We're having a late night dinner. Bring Usagi with you. My treat."

Usagi draws herself close to Haruka and clings onto Haruka's arm.

"Uhmm… thanks but I'd like to spend the rest of the evening with my date. I hope you don't mind." Haruka replies to Setsuna.

Setsuna nods. "Uh… of course. Maybe next time."

"Alright." Haruka waves her hand to Setsuna's friends, who are behind them. "Bye guys."

Usagi raises a thumb up in the air. "See ya!"

Haruka and Usagi walk away from Setsuna and her friends. Setsuna's blood boils at the sight of Haruka and Usagi, whose arms are linked together.

* * *

Haruka and Usagi are strolling at a park. Usagi is wearing Haruka's jacket over her pink dress.

"What have you eaten? Are you sick? Why didn't you give in to Setsuna's invitation? Why didn't you go with them?" Usagi asks Haruka.

"Tss… That's the style. I don't want her to think that I'm still after her." Haruka fixes her collar. "And… I don't want to be with her friends. They're so boring."

"You're right. Your wrestling game is more fun to watch than that ballet recital."

Haruka and Usagi stare at each other for a moment.

Usagi turns her attention to her left and sees a food cart. She removes Haruka's jacket and hands it back to Haruka. "Oh… wait a minute. Hold that." Usagi goes to the food cart. "Two _isaws _please!"

Haruka watches Usagi as she buys _isaw_. The vendor hands two sticks of _isaw_ to Usagi. Usagi, in return, hands over a 20-peso bill to the vendor. Meanwhile, Haruka sees 5 kids playing a basketball game at the half court of a basketball court nearby.

Haruka approaches the kids. "Hey, can I join?"

"Sure _Kuya_." The kids reply to Haruka.

One kid passes the ball to Haruka. Haruka dribbles the ball and manages to evade the kids who are trying to steal the ball from her. The moment Haruka gets near the basket, she jumps and does a lay-up. The kids are wide-eyed at Haruka's perfect form while doing the lay-up. She shoots the ball on the basket and manages to land on her feet. The ball lands on the concrete pavement and bounces. One kid catches the ball.

"Wooo! Go Haruka!"

Haruka turns her attention to the voice she heard and sees Usagi, who's holding two sticks of _isaw_, standing in the corner of the half court. "Wait a minute." She then turns her attention back to the kids and excuses herself. Haruka leaves the kids and approaches Usagi. The kids continue playing basketball without Haruka.

"Here Haruka. Taste this." Usagi gives Haruka a stick of _isaw_.

Haruka gets the _isaw_ from Usagi. "What's this?"

"Just eat it." Usagi, while eating _isaw_, walks away.

"Hey Usagi, wait up." Haruka follows Usagi and manages to keep up with Usagi's pace. "What's this?"

"It's called _isaw_. Taste it."

Haruka takes a bite of the _isaw_. "It tastes good."

"See? I'm right huh?" Usagi smiles at Haruka and continues walking. She sees a bench and sits down on it.

Haruka follows her and sits right next to her.

Usagi looks at Haruka. "Hey Haruka. Tell me stories."

Haruka turns her attention to Usagi. "About what?"

"Anything. About your life, if you have siblings… those things."

"I don't have one." Haruka turns her head away from Usagi. "I'm alone. My parents separated when I was young."

Usagi looks blankly at Haruka.

Haruka looks back at Usagi with a puzzled look on her face. "What? You told me to tell stories. How about you? Do you have siblings?"

"Yes I have. A boy. He's a special child."

"Special child?"

"Yes, special because God made them different."

"That's why you're taking up your Master's in Special Education."

"Shingo's therapy is expensive. Another thing is we can't afford it. That's why I want to study that… so I can take care of him the right way."

Haruka shakes her head with disbelief. "I don't understand. Why are you working as a waitress when you're a graduate of Education?"

"My class is in the morning and I want to have a longer time with Shingo. So I can take care of him more. When he's asleep, that's when I go out and go to work."

"Is that the reason why you danced at the stag party?"

"You know what? To tell you the truth, that's my first time. The only reason why I did it is because I needed money."

"You know what? You're impressive. You're very young and yet you're very responsible." Haruka stares at the starry night sky. "Not like me. I still don't know what to do with my life."

"It's because you're rich. That's why you don't have to do things you don't like." Usagi also stares at the night sky. "But me, I have to do those things because my family depends on me."

Haruka turns her head back to Usagi. "You know what? Mamoru is right. He's lucky for having you."

Usagi turns her head to Haruka. "Are you really in love with Setsuna?"

Haruka nods. "Of course."

Usagi nods and looks at Haruka straight in the eyes. "Okay, I promise you this. From now on, I will help you bring back Setsuna. I promise you that."

Haruka smiles at Usagi. Usagi extends her hand to Haruka. Haruka shakes Usagi's hand.

* * *

Usagi is wearing Haruka's jacket over her dress. She walks towards the front door of her house while Haruka follows her.

Usagi stops, removes the jacket she is wearing, and gives the jacket back to Haruka. "Thanks for everything Haruka."

"You're not going to invite me inside your house?"

"Do you really want to come in?"

"Why not?"

"That's your call."

Usagi opens the front door and walks in their house first. "Bear with us. This is our house. We're poor."

Haruka follows Usagi inside. She sees the living room of Usagi's house. The living room is simple, composing of brown wooden sofas and a simple coffee table made of bamboo.

Usagi searches for her mom. "Mom?"

Haruka sits on the wooden sofa. Usagi's mom, who's wearing a white duster, comes out of the room together with Shingo. Shingo, wearing a yellow T-shirt and brown shorts, is tossing a small basketball back and forth between his hands. Usagi's mom notices Haruka.

Haruka stands up. "Good evening Ma'am"

Usagi's mom smiles at Haruka. "Good evening to you too."

"Mom, this is Haruka. She is Mamoru's bestfriend." Usagi says to her mom.

Usagi's mom's cheeks turn pink. "Oh… I thought she was a guy."

"It's okay Ma'am. I get that a lot." Haruka smirks.

"My apologies. By the way, nice to meet you Haruka." Usagi's mom extends her hand to Haruka. Haruka shakes Usagi's mom's hand.

Usagi points at Shingo. "That's Shingo. My brother."

Haruka looks at Shingo. "Hello Shingo."

"He might ignore you. He's a special child." Usagi says.

Usagi's mom sits Shingo beside Haruka and turns her attention to Usagi. "Usagi, get Haruka something to eat or drink."

"Mom, she's not going to stay long. She'll go in a while."

"You seem like you want me to go now." Haruka has a sarcastic look on her face while looking at Usagi.

"I-it's not like that. I thought you wanted to go home early." Usagi goes inside her room. "Just a minute. I'll just change my clothes."

Haruka looks at Usagi's mom. "You might want to rest, Mommy. It's already late." She then looks at her watch. "I'll take care of Shingo."

"Is it okay for you?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Thank you." Usagi's mom leaves.

Haruka looks at Shingo straight in the eyes and smiles at him. "Can I borrow it? Let's play."

Shingo ignores Haruka and continues to toss the small basketball between his hands.

"Pass me the ball. I'll get the ball. I'll borrow it." Haruka extends her hands and tries to get the ball from Shingo but Shingo wouldn't give the ball to her. She tries one more time to convince Shingo to give her the ball. "Pass it to me."

Shingo finally passes the ball to Haruka.

"Look." Haruka shows off to Shingo by spinning the ball on her index finger.

Shingo grabs the ball from Haruka and tries to imitate Haruka. At first, the ball falls from Shingo's hand but after a few more attempts, Shingo finally makes the ball spin on his index finger. Haruka finally sees Shingo smiling and enjoying doing the trick she taught him. Usagi, now wearing white t-shirt and black shorts, gets out of her room and sees that Haruka and Shingo gets along very well. Haruka turns her attention to Usagi and smiles at her. Usagi smiles back at Haruka. Haruka then turns her attention to Shingo and pats Shingo's head.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Happy 2013 everyone! Sorry for not updating for almost 8 months. This chapter is really lengthy (around 12 pages) so it took a really LONG time to have it proofread/edited. By the way, in this story, Setsuna works at a 5-star hotel, Haruka is a rich bum, and Usagi is a working student pursuing her Master's degree. To everyone who recently added this story to their favorites and story alerts, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I really appreciate the love and support. Anyway, thank you for reading and hope y'all stick around for the next chapter. It's still 7 more chapters to go before "My Bestfriend's Girlfriend" ends!


	11. Chapter 11

**My Bestfriend's Girlfriend**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Bestfriend's Girlfriend, the characters of Sailor Moon, and the lyrics of the song "All I Need" by Jack Wagner.

**Warning: **Some scenes reminiscent of 2 girls, 1 cup (sort of) up ahead!

* * *

Usagi, wearing a periwinkle T-shirt, jeans and rubber shoes, is walking side by side with three of her friends at the quadrangle of her school. Her first two friends are red-haired and brown-haired, respectively. Her third friend is a voluptuous woman in her early 30s with medium-length orange hair. She is wearing a blue fitted T-shirt, white fitted shorts, and brown leather slippers. She is also carrying a pile of books and a ream of paper.

"You know what? I've been stuck on this thesis for 10 years and still I couldn't get it!" Usagi's voluptuous friend says.

"You can do it!" Usagi pats her friend's back.

"Psst!" Usagi happens to hear a familiar voice. She stops walking, turns her attention to where the voice came from, and sees Haruka on a red motorbike. Haruka, wearing her black shades over her head, a brown denim jacket over a black shirt, black jeans, and rubber shoes, winks at Usagi. Usagi's friends turn their attentions to Haruka as well. They shudder in delight upon seeing Haruka.

"OMG that guy is so handsome!" Usagi's red-haired friend says.

"I know right! Usagi, you hit the jackpot right there!" Usagi's brown-haired friend uses her elbow to hit Usagi on the side.

Usagi turns her attention to her friends. "Uh… You guys go ahead."

Usagi's voluptuous friend nods. "Alright. See you later, Usagi! Come on girls." She and the two other friends walk away to give space to Usagi and Haruka.

Usagi approaches Haruka. "What are you doing here?"

Haruka smiles at Usagi. "I'm here to pick you up so you won't have to spend money. But before I give you a ride home, I want to treat you."

"Why?"

"It's for a job well done for making Setsuna jealous." Haruka pokes Usagi's stomach. "You did a great job!"

Usagi smiles and nods. "Of course."

Haruka offers her hand to Usagi. "Let's go?"

Usagi just stares at Haruka.

"Come on. I know you're excited to ride my bike." Haruka gives Usagi a smug look.

"You know what? You're really arrogant." Usagi holds Haruka's hand and uses it as leverage to hop on to Haruka's motorbike. Usagi finally manages to sit on Haruka's motorbike.

Haruka puts her black shades on and starts her motorbike. "Hold on tight".

Usagi wraps her arms around Haruka's waist. Haruka twists the throttle of her motorbike and speeds away.

* * *

Haruka and Usagi are walking side by side at a park. The park is a lush green paradise filled with different kinds of flora.

"You know what? When I was little, my dad would always let me ride the motorbike. But when he died, the motorbike was taken from us." Usagi says.

"Sorry." Haruka replies.

"It's okay. Plus, it was a long time ago." Usagi stops at an area beneath a lamp post and takes a look around the park. She can feel the cool breeze brushing against her face. "It's beautiful here. The air feels good. Maybe Setsuna and you are always like this?"

"Setsuna?" Haruka sighs and shakes her head. "I can't take her to places like this. Especially with the bike? When Setsuna and I are together… we just… watch concerts, recitals… or just eat at the restaurant of their hotel. That's all."

Usagi chuckles. "She's like Mamoru. He always brings me to that poetry reading café. Sometimes I get bored but… I just let him do what he wants."

"We're the same."

"You're right. We love them but… we're bored when we're with them. I never knew that's possible." Usagi laughs out loud. "It's weird."

Haruka looks at Usagi straight in the eyes. "Usagi can I ask you something? Do you really love Mamoru?"

Usagi shrugs her shoulders. "Why not?" She walks away from Haruka and sits on an empty bench nearby. Haruka follows her and sits beside her. Suddenly, thunders roll and rain starts to pour.

"It's raining! Let's find a shade! Hurry!" Usagi stands up and quickly seeks refuge under the shades of the trees.

Haruka stands up and lets the rain pour on her. "The rain feels good."

Usagi runs back to Haruka and tries to pull her away to a nearby shade. "Come on, hurry! Come on!"

Haruka resists and remains in the rain. "Wait a minute. You're already wet. Stay with me."

_No stars are out tonight__  
__But we're shining our own light__  
__And it's never felt so right__  
__Cause girl the way I'm feeling__  
__It's easy to believe_

_All I need__  
__Is just a little more time__  
__To be sure of what I feel__  
__Is it all in my mind__  
__Cause it seems so hard to believe__  
__That you're all I need__  
_

Usagi stands beside Haruka and lets the rain pour on her. Minutes later, Haruka and Usagi, who are now both drenched in rain water, sit on the now muddy ground. Usagi gets some mud from the ground and rubs a small amount of it on Haruka's right cheek. Haruka, in turn, gets a small amount of mud from the ground and rubs some of it on the bridge and tip of Usagi's nose and on Usagi's cheeks. They both laugh out loud at the sight of each other's faces.

Haruka rests her head on Usagi's lap. Usagi gets a handful of mud and puts it all over Haruka's hair. A stream of muddy water washes away from Haruka's hair, which soils Usagi's jeans in the process. Haruka rises from Usagi's lap and faces Usagi. She grabs a handful of mud from the ground and draws a mud moustache above Usagi's upper lip. Haruka rubs the remaining mud on her hand all over Usagi's face (excluding her eyes and her forehead). Both of them laugh at the sight each other's faces. The heavy pouring rain washes the mud from Usagi's face and Haruka's hair. This soils Usagi and Haruka's clothes even more.

Usagi stands up and sees a sack from a distance. The sack, sitting under a tree, is filled with manure. Usagi approaches the sack and mistakes the manure as mud in a sack. She gets a handful of manure and throws it at Haruka. The manure hits Haruka's shirt and jacket. Haruka's nose picks up the foul smell of the manure.

Haruka makes a disgusted face. "_Why you…_" She grabs a handful of manure and throws it at Usagi.

The manure hits Usagi's T-shirt and pants. The stench of the manure makes its way through Usagi's nose. Usagi is now aware that the "mud" from the sack is actually animal excrement. She clenches her fists and her teeth. Veins pop out of her head. She gets another handful of manure and throws it at Haruka. Haruka manages to evade the manure. She also gets a handful of manure from the sack and throws it at Usagi. Usagi evades the manure that's headed towards her. She was about to go near the sack when suddenly, Haruka wraps her arms around her waist. Haruka lifts Usagi up and takes her away from the sack of manure. The moment Haruka puts Usagi down, her eyes and Usagi's eyes meet. Before they know it, their faces are now close enough to lead into a kiss. Just as Haruka and Usagi's lips were about to meet, thoughts of Mamoru run through Usagi's head. "_This is wrong._" Usagi pulls back and runs away.

Haruka chases Usagi. "Hey wait!"

* * *

Usagi comes out of the bathroom wearing a green T-shirt and black shorts. She dries her hair using a white towel while walking to her room. Upon entering her room, she switches on the light, looks at the mirror, and dries her hair further with the towel. Once her hair was partially dried, she grabs a hanger and hangs the towel there. She then grabs her hairbrush and starts brushing her long blonde hair in front of the mirror. Once she was done, she sits on the edge of her bed and places her hairbrush on top of her study table, near a picture frame that holds Mamoru's photograph. Inevitably, she sees her soiled periwinkle T-shirt hanging on her chair. Thoughts of Haruka and the fun times Usagi shared with Haruka cross Usagi's mind. Usagi then looks at Mamoru's photograph for a second before turning her attention back to her soiled T-shirt. For a minute, she stares at her T-shirt.

"Usagi?" Minako, wearing an orange tube, blue denim mini-skirt, and white high-heel boots, and carrying a black leather shoulder bag, enters Usagi's room and sees Usagi sitting on the bed. "Hey Usagi! It's good you're home already. Where did you and Haruka go? You came home late." She sits beside Usagi, puts her bag on the floor, and sniffs the whole room. "What's that smell? Did you let a horse in here?"

Usagi does not answer.

"Anyway, look…" Minako opens her bag and brings out a one-piece purple lingerie from it. "I bought a new costume from the thrift store." She shows off the lingerie to Usagi. "It's cheap but really beautiful." Minako puts the lingerie against her body. "I'll wear this at work later. Will they like it? What do you think? Can you tie this for me? Will I earn from this?"

Usagi stares at nothingness while Minako continues with her endless babble. "_I can't be gay, I can't be gay, I CAN'T BE GAY! Haruka and I are JUST FRIENDS. Haruka is an arrogant asshole and I can't be in love with her. Mamo-chan is the one I love…_"

Minako sees that Usagi is not paying any attention to her. "Hello? Am I talking to someone? I'm a human not a plant." She waves her hand in front of Usagi's face. "I'm here."

Usagi snaps out of her daydream and finally notices Minako. "Sorry what were you saying?"

"Oh… oh… let me see." Minako examines Usagi's face. She checks Usagi's eyes for dilated pupils.

Usagi has a blank expression on her face.

"Oh! Oh! My gosh! My goodness! Don't you tell me what I'm thinking… wait a minute." Minako squeals like a fan girl. "Oh my! You're in love. You're in love with Haruka. But what about Mamoru?"

"Why would I be in love with her? She's arrogant! Moreover, I'm not gay." Usagi replies in a defensive tone.

"Stop pretending." Minako shudders in delight, stomps her feet, and squeals once more. "Gosh! I never knew that movie scenarios can happen in real life! Yours is a bit complicated though…" She laughs out loud and gets her lingerie. She puts the lingerie against her body and turns her head to Usagi. "Hey Usagi, hurry up and help me tie this."

Usagi nods. Both Usagi and Minako stand up. Usagi was about to tie the strings of Minako's lingerie when suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

"Hey Minako! Are you there?"

Minako squeals and grabs a hold of her lingerie. "Makoto!" She heads to the door and opens it.

Makoto, wearing a black tank top, white short shorts, and black flat shoes, enters Usagi's room. Both Minako and Makoto are all giddy upon seeing each other.

Makoto notices the purple lingerie that Minako is holding. "How come you have that and I don't?!"

"No I also bought a red one for you!" Minako opens her bag and brings out a red one-piece lingerie from it. She hands over the lingerie to Makoto. Minako and Makoto squeal in excitement.

"Okay I'll tie it for you." Makoto puts down her red lingerie on Usagi's bed.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Minako removes her tube and puts on the lingerie. Makoto assists her and ties the strings of the lingerie.

Meanwhile, Usagi, who's on the verge of coming undone thanks to her confusing feelings for Haruka, sits on the edge of her bed and once again stares into nothingness.

* * *

The maid opens the front door of Haruka's mansion and sees Haruka, who has dried mud all over her face and hair. Haruka's clothes are also soiled with dried mud and manure.

The maid's eyes widen upon seeing Haruka in her current form. "My God. What happened to you?"

Haruka does not say a word. Instead, she removes her soiled jacket and hands it over to the maid. Haruka walks away, climbs the stairs, and proceeds to the second floor. She sees her mom sitting on a brown leather couch, drinking a glass of wine.

Haruka approaches her mom. "Hi Mom."

"You're home!" Haruka's mom turns her attention to Haruka and stands up. "Why are you so muddy? What happened to you? And what's that smell?" She sniffs her surroundings.

Haruka sighs. "Mom, are you drunk again?"

Haruka's mom chuckles. "Of course not."

There is an awkward silence between Haruka and her mom. Haruka's mom notices that Haruka has a serious look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. I know you. I know you well. You're my daughter. I know exactly how you look when there's something wrong."

Haruka doesn't answer.

Haruka's mom raises her eyebrow and gives Haruka a teasing look. "What? Girl problems? Hm?"

Haruka grabs her mom's wine glass and drinks the wine in it.

Haruka's mom chuckles. "I knew it."

Haruka walks to the terrace of their mansion's second floor. Her mother follows her.

Haruka's mom breaks the silence between her and Haruka. "So what is it? Are you having problems with Setsuna?"

Haruka shakes her head. "No. Setsuna isn't the one I'm worrying about."

"Oh my God. I need another drink." Haruka's mom grabs her wine glass from her daughter and takes a sip of wine.

Haruka, with a serious look on her face, looks at her mom. "Mom, I'm falling for a very special girl. But she already has a boyfriend."

Haruka's mom looks at Haruka straight in the eyes. "Haruka, when it comes to love, don't make any compromise. Don't be like me. I married only for practical reasons. I tried so hard to be a dutiful wife. I tried so hard to love him…" She lets out a huge sigh and looks away. "But nothing. He still left me. And here I am. Alone." She looks at her wine glass, feeling nothing but pity for herself.

Haruka puts her arm around her mom's shoulders and gives her mom a reassuring look. "Mom, I'm still here. You're not alone."

Haruka's mom nods and turns her attention back to Haruka. The pity she felt for herself disappeared upon hearing Haruka's words. She smiles at Haruka. "You're right. Of all my mistakes, you're the right one." She hugs Haruka and quickly releases her. "Go now Haruka. Change your clothes. You smell like shit."

Both Haruka and her mom laugh.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thumbs up if you've watched 2 girls, 1 cup without vomiting your guts! Haha. Usagi is too caught up in the moment that's why she was oblivious to the fact that the sack is filled with manure, not is too excited to wear the costume that Minako brought for her that she was oblivious to the smell of Usagi's room.


End file.
